Libraries are for Reading Only, Not!
by ElysiaWaterchild
Summary: Natsu and Gajeel hear a soft moan coming from the library. What they witness downstairs will set their minds, and their loins, afire! {{All rights reserved to Hiro Mashima, I do not own Fairy Tail, only the stories in my head!}} ((FYI for those new to reading it, this WILL HAVE NaLU and GaLe crossing over with other pairs/people, just those are the main couple.))
1. 1 - The Beginning of Something Delicious

A low moan rumbled from somewhere in the guildhall, but only two people heard it. Natsu and Gajeel's ears pricked up as their Dragon Slayer senses picked up the barely audible noise and both of them stood up trying to locate the sound.

"You heard it too Salamander?" Gajeel said looking at the pink haired man.

"Shut up, I'm going to find it first." Natsu snapped back. He was unusually edgier than normal, as Lucy hadn't come into the hall yet, and Natsu really wanted to go out on a mission with her, just her. The challenge sparked the normal rivalry between the two Dragon Slayers and they took off. Mira just chuckled and served some more patrons their drinks. No one else thought anything else of their behavior, and since none of the other Dragon Slayers were home, no one else heard it.

Natsu headed for the basement; maybe Lucy had come in early and was downstairs enjoying a reading session with Levy. They were always down there relaxing, especially when she needed to be away from Natsu, which he never really could comprehend. When he reached the top of the stairs he heard the noise again, a moan, soft and tender followed by a sharp gasp. Natsu ran full speed down the stairs and reached the library door. That was when he heard Lucy's voice.

"Oh fuck Levy, that feels so good. Keep going please."

A voice whispered behind him, and Nastu nearly jumped out his skin. "Is that what I think it is?" Gajeel asked. Natsu nodded and gently propped the door opened and then kneeled down. What the Dragon Slayers saw captured their imagination for the rest of their lives. Lucy was lying on the large oak table, bare-naked, propped up on some of the couch cushions her golden hair spilling out around her head. Her brown eyes were closed slightly and her mouth was parted enough to allow her pink tongue to lick her lips and occasionally bite down on her lower lip. Lucy's left hand was gripping her left nipple, soft, pink and erect, pulling and twisting on it gently while her right hand was enveloped in a tuft of short blue hair that was sitting in between Lucy's porcelain legs. A wet slurp caught the guy's attention and Lucy gasped again as Levy licked up Lucy's slit and nipped on her clit.

"Oh Levy I need to cum, make me cum baby!" Lucy practically screamed. Even at the door, with it propped open, Natsu and Gajeel could barely hear the ladies.

"Levy must have cast silencing magic on the library." Gajeel said under his breath, he certainly did not want to disturb the glorious sight he was witness to. Natsu just grunted, as he found he couldn't speak, and barely remembered to breathe. He was going to have words with Lucy later, especially considering his current predicament. The guys watched as Levy nodded and inserted three fingers into Lucy's tight pussy, and began to pound away while she continued to suck hard on Lucy's clit. After a few minutes Lucy screamed loudly, shuddered and orgasmed all over Levy's face. She fell back on the pillows breathing hard and smiled down at her best friend.

"Oh Levy, that was so fucking amazing! I love it when you do that to me." Lucy sat up on the end of the table as Levy finished licking around her lips and kissing Lucy's legs.

"And I love the way you scream and moan my name. I'm glad I cast that silencing spell on the room or the whole guildhall would be down here." She stood up, and her skin was radiant, slightly paler than Lucy's, as Levy spent more time indoors that Lucy did, but every bit as gorgeous. Levy's brown eyes met Lucy's, and she pulled her blonde friend into a passionate kiss, their hands roaming all over the place. Lucy plucked at Levy's breasts, and let her hands run down to Levy's soft tuft of blue hair that she kept trimmed right over her pussy.

"I need to play now, it's only fair." Lucy said spinning the pair of them around and pushing Levy down on the table. "I brought the lacrima I was telling you about. It'll change shape depending on how much you scream." Lucy said teasingly as she pulled out a six inch glowing blue lacrima cock. Levy groaned deeply as Lucy tied it up around her waist and teased Levy's pussy and clit with the tip.

"I'm already so fucking wet and horny, just put it in already!" Levy demanded.

"Yes ma'am." Lucy said before slamming the cock into the blue bombshell that he had pinned to the table. Levy screamed as the cock grew to fill every inch of her pussy and then as Lucy slowly pulled out the cock seemed to keep its widest girth right at Levy's opening. When it was finally out, Levy shuddered and groaned ecstatically.

"I don't know how much of that I'll be able to take Lu, I'm gonna explode as it is!" Levy exclaimed.

"Well I want you fucking screaming my name before that, so I'm going to keep pounding you until you do."

Lucy slammed the cock back into Levy and she screamed loudly before biting her bottom lip and panting. Lucy pulled the cock out quickly and just as quickly pistoned it back into her blue-haired friend. Lucy picked up the pace keeping a steady hold on Levy's hips, helping her slam into Levy. Levy on the other hand was a mumbling mess, moaning and panting Lucy's name, stars dancing across her eyes. The cock was growing in girth and length, piercing the top lining of Levy's core, threatening to rip it open. All of a sudden Levy's back arched up and Lucy grabbed her hair and pulled Levy into a standing position all the while still fucking her tight pussy from behind. Levy's hand trailed down to her dripping pussy and began to play with her clit.

"Oh gods Lu, make me cum! I'm gonna cum so fucking soon!" Levy said as she rubbed her clit fiercely to match the passion that Lucy was fucking her. Lucy bit down on Levy's neck and Levy broke.

"Oh fuck yes!" She screamed as she squirted all over Lucy, covering Lucy's legs with her delicious juices. Levy fell back against her friend, her hair spilling onto Lucy's shoulders and then Levy reached around and kissed Lucy deeply before breaking apart quickly. Levy quickly lay down on the table and then spun quickly onto her back before standing back up and pulling Lucy into another kiss, Levy keeping the cock inside her. Both women were exhausted and Lucy pulled Levy onto the table, cradling her smaller friend onto her chest while they both panted heavily. The lacrima cock, which was slightly sentient, grew a second appendage which slipped into Lucy. Caught by surprise, she and Levy began rocking into each other slowly, letting the orgasm build naturally. The cock didn't change size or shape or length this time, just let the two women enjoy the feeling of grinding on the same cock while kissing and holding each other. When they were each spent once more, they passed out on the table, Lucy holding Levy tenderly, the cock still soaking wet within them.

Nastu and Gajeel stood back from the door and closed it silently, both of them sporting solid erections, both red from having witnessed what they just did. Each of them loved their women, although neither had said anything for fear of rejection, and from what they just witnessed, they had reason to doubt.

"I'll see ya later Salamander." Gajeel said curtly before dashing up the stairs and making a hasty retreat from the hall. Nastu just sat down on the stairs, his hand rubbing his cock, thinking about what to do. He was certainly going to have to talk to Lucy at some point in time, especially if there were going to go on missions together. He stood up slowly, a little light-headed from breathing so heavily, and went home. The guild hall was empty so no one noticed his leaving, except a certain silver-haired waitress and the blonde Dragon Slater who she was making love to behind the bar. Mira smirked again for the second time that day and kissed her husband before demanding Laxus to fuck her harder.

* * *

Thank you all for your reviews so far! I only posted it yesterday and I have received favourites and follows and reviews (both good and not so good). I promise that the main pairings in this story are going to be LucyXNatsu and LevyXGajeel, this chapter was more of an introduction for me to the publishing aspect, as well as a way to gauge people's responses to my writing. I also wanted to see if anyone was wishing for more chapters, and from what I see, there is some demand for it. So I will endeavour to do my best, and I hope to keep you wanting more!

Arigato gozaimasu,

Elysia Waterchild


	2. 2 - Good Things Come in Small Packages

Gajeel paced around his apartment, unsure of what to think, or how to feel. Seeing Levy like that, happy, aroused, and in utter bliss was giving him mixed signals. Gajeel always thought of the world as black and white, iron and rust, there were no gray areas or middle ground. It was what helped him build his fearsome reputation with Phantom Lord. There was his pride and nothing else, even the guild barely mattered. But then he met Levy, but then he nearly _destroyed_ Levy, and he started seeing that middle ground. That first time she stood up for him, small, shaking and utterly terrified, well it started breaking down that iron wall he had built around himself. As time wore on, even those idiots in Shadow Gear started to worm their way in. Panther Lily helped as well, that cat was quite a bit like Gajeel, and that suited him, but Lily also complimented Gajeel by telling him exactly what the Exceed thought and holding very little back. Gajeel learned respect, for others, and for himself. But Levy just kept breaking down wall after wall after wall, until Gajeel couldn't do anything without thinking about her. Infatuated, sure? In love? Well, Gajeel had never really known romantic love so he doesn't know just how it is supposed to feel like. He flounced down on his bed, his rock hard cock still bothering him so he undid his pants and slid it out, letting the cool autumn air float in through the open window. As he began to get into the swing of things there came a knock on the door. Too into it to care, Gajeel just hollered from his bedroom.

"Come on in!" He said not really caring who it was, until his nose picked up a familiar scent. It was Levy, and she still smelled of sex. Did she come straight here? What was her game?

"Gajeel, are you ok? I didn't see you at the hall this morning." She called from the other room, but it was clear that her voice was getting closer. Gajeel decided just to see where this could go and kept himself on the bed.

"Ya I came in just as you were heading downstairs, did you get enthralled in a new book? I know how you lose time when you go down there." He said, teasingly, even though she had no clue that he knew.

"Lucy and I got to talking about a couple of new books, plus she's about ready to publish her second novel." Her voice was literally on the other side of the door now and she paused. "Do you mind if I come in? I know how fussy you are about your privacy."

Gajeel grunted before answering. "You're welcome in here anytime Shorty." He knew that his nickname for her would get her riled up, and he was right. Levy came storming in all blustery and red-faced. Gajeel could see that she had hastily pulled back her blue hair so that only a few tendrils fell in front of her face, and she was wearing a powder blue dress. It amazed him how she could continue to wear summer dresses well into the fall, but he never complained.

"Gajeel you meanie, why can't you pick a dif- Oh. Am I interrupting something?" She said only a couple feet from the bed.

"Nothing I can't handle Short-fry, although, some company would be nice." He said a devilish twinkle in his black eyes. Levy took another look at his long hard shaft, so much like his Iron Pillar attack that she grew wet all over again. In a very quick movement she pulled off her blue dress showing only a simple pair of black lace underwear, her tuft of blue sticking out a little between the designs. Gajeel had to catch his breath, she looked divine. The evening light came spilling in through his waving curtains and illuminated her like the goddess he thought that she was. It was this moment, more than every other battle, every other time they saved each other, that he consciously decided to protect her. All Gajeel wanted in life was to keep this petite beauty safe from harm, and if that meant she needed to be with Lucy, he could work with that.

"Oh, company I can do." She said as she crawled on the bed near Gajeel's feet and pulled down his pants all the way, fully exposing his lower half to the chill. Levy then inched her way up, kissing his legs until she was a few inches from his cock, and then she very tenderly placed a kiss upon his tip. She knew she would have to work to get this cock inside of her, but it was all she wanted, nothing else mattered. Levy slid Gajeel's length in, her mouth stretching so far open to take him in, until he hit the back of her mouth, and still she tried to push him in. Levy wanted it all. When she had taken as much as she could, she began to move slowly back up the cock, her tongue tracing little circles around his shaft as she could. When she reached the tip, Levy gave a quick nip onto the tip, which caused a deep grumble to erupt from Gajeel. She had guessed that he was the physical type, and she had hoped he would prove her right. Levy plunged the hard cock back into her mouth and began a rhythmic sucking of his delicious shaft. She could feel that Gajeel was almost ready to break, and then he put his hand on her head, helping her move, guiding her to how he liked it. Levy loved that he was taking control, but then he heard his voice. It was deep and raspy, and almost unsure of himself.

"Why did you smell like sex when you walked in Levy?" The way he said her name, breathless, drove her wild, but the question put her on edge. Could he know about today? How could he know? Why is this happening now? She just looked up at him, her soft brown eyes gazing up through a thin veil of blue hair and they were shining. As soon as their eyes met, Gajeel shuddered and exploded into Levy's mouth. She swallowed as much as she could, but some of his cum spilled out of the corners, between her lips. As he pulled her up, Gajeel rolled them over and Levy licked the rest of his sperm off her lips, before his crashed down on hers. Gajeel moved quickly, removing Levy's delicate underwear, very carefully and put them on the floor. He hovered over top of her, his cock still hard and ready to go, and she parted her legs for him.

"I need you Gajeel; I need you so fucking bad." Levy moaned into his ear as his cock teased her open and waiting lips. When she said his name though, Gajeel plowed into Levy hard and fast, and she screamed. She screamed with delight and pain, with lust and adoration. The scream she let out was so much more exhilarated than earlier in the day that Gajeel got even hornier. He grabbed her hands and pinned then up above her head, his face dangling close to hers as he continued to fuck her tight wet pussy.

"You will answer me, or you don't get to cum." He said, each word punctuated by a thrust into her core. Levy didn't know what to do, she knew somehow that if Gajeel set his mind to this, he would build her right up and then at the last moment stop, depriving her of her relief. She decided to tell him, to trust him.

"I fucked Lucy today."

"All day, from what I can remember." He replied. It sent shivers down his spine just recalling it, watching Levy eating out Lucy with such ferocity and pleasure, and then watching as Lucy ploughed Levy from behind. "Salamander and I heard a noise coming from the basement and we went to check it out. Good job on the silence spell, no one else heard." He said as his cock grew harder within her. Levy let out a sharp gasp and arched her back into him. "Tell me about it, tell me what you like to do to Lucy, and what you like Lucy doing to you. Maybe I can help out." Gajeel grunted out as his mouth came down upon Levy's small breast. Gajeel never thought of them as small, but just like her, perfectly shaped. Levy moaned deep with pleasure as he did and sighed, her breath full of lust.

"First off, I love to be eaten out, and I love to give it right back. I'm not picky on who goes first, as long as it is reciprocated. Lucy has an absolutely delicious pussy, I can't get enough of it. I guess this makes me bisexual. I mean, I've been in love with you for years, and you've never said or done anything. And you know me, I can't make the first move."

Gajeel stopped what he was doing; he literally froze mid-thrust and looked at her. "You love me? Like love-love, not best friend love?"

"Yes you big dummy, I am _in love_ with you." She replied a large smile on her face.

"Good, because I think I'm in love with you too. I've just never felt this way before."

"Did you get jealous that I was with Lucy?" Levy asked quietly, as Gajeel resumed a slower pace.

"No, not really, just got me really fucking horny, and hard, and well, you know the rest. I mean, I had to resist not opening the door and fucking joining you! But I know that would not have gone over well with Natsu." Gajeel kissed Levy's neck while she played with his long hair.

"You know what else I love?" She asked.

"What?" Gajeel replied.

"I love to be taken control of, it's actually been a problem with Lucy and I, since we're both so submissive. One of us has to step out of our comfort zone to give the other more pleasure. But then we switch it up." Levy whispered into Gajeel's ear seductively.

A twitch appeared in the corners of Gajeel's mouth, he was a very dominant person, all the Dragon Slayer's were, and they had to be. "Well then, I guess we know what we'll be trying next time."

"Is there going to be a next time?" Levy asked. "I don't want this to be a one night thing with us, I'd like there to be a future."

Gajeel laughed, full of joy and desire. "Gihihi, oh Levy my love, I'm never giving you up to anyone. I don't care if you fuck Lucy again either, that was so fucking hot watching you do it, but Lucy only, unless we have a conversation first. I mean, I'd love to join in sometime, if that's cool with you, Lucy and Natsu."

Levy smiled brightly at the idea and then began rocking into Gajeel to pick up the pace. "I've answered your questions my love, now make me cum."

Gajeel rolled them over so that Levy was straddling him and she screamed as gravity forced her all the way down onto his cock. She began rocking her hips forward, gyrating against him. Gajeel helped out by pushing up into her, and holding her hips, guiding her movements but it didn't take long for one of his hands to find her clit. He began rubbing it, gently at first, and then as he began to push harder into Levy, his thumb began to rub harder. Levy was almost screaming at this point, his cock was filling up her entire core and the sensation of him rubbing her clit was driving her wild. She scratched down his chest, leaving faint marks on him and leaned forward nipping on his neck.

"Well, if that's how we're going to play it." Gajeel said before biting down hard on Levy's neck, giving her a nice big hickey. Levy screamed loudly this time and bucked hard against him.

"Fuck Gajeel, do that again and you're gonna make me cum!" She exclaimed as the tension built up within her. Gajeel slammed down on the other side of Levy's neck without warning this time and Levy exploded. Gajeel kept himself clamped down on her neck, sucking hard while Levy's walls contracted around him. He could feel her juices flow down his cock and spill out onto his legs and stomach, who knew that she still had so much in her! She bucked hard again as another wave hit, she could feel him pulsing and knew what was coming. "Cum in me baby, fill be up with your fucking cum!" She breathed out shakily, and Gajeel obliged. With a slightly less powerful roar, Gajeel shot out his cum into Levy, filling her tight pussy until it dribbled out with her juices. Gajeel must have been holding it for a long time, as he had so much cum and he wanted to give it all to her.

When they were both finally spent, Levy fell down on top of her lover, her partner, and passed out. Gajeel was nearly there; he pulled himself out of her gently, and grabbed the sheets, covering her soft body from the cool air. Gajeel lay there, at peace for the first time in his life, and just stroked Levy's hair until he himself fell asleep.

No one questioned the next morning when Levy and Gajeel didn't show up, and Lucy and Natsu weren't speaking.

* * *

AN: Wuahhh! That was insane! I pumped that out during work, in between all of my other tasks and jobs that I have to do here, being a supervisor is not fun, don't do it. But I'm glad I got it done. Tell me what you think, it's a much longer chapter than the first one, but they are likely to be that long, well hopefully anyways. That was 2, 282 words, which isn't a lot, when you're writing essays all the time. But to write a story, this is still new and awesome. But anywhos, please review it if you want, give me suggestions, where you think things will go, what's going to happen with Natsu and Lucy? The next chapter won't likely be out until the weekend, as it seems work is a little more suited to writing than I had originally thought.

I am going to try and respond to the first 5 reviews for each chapter here at the Author's Note section. I will reply to all reviews (not left by guests) via PM, but let's see how this works as well!

mayathesiren23: Thanks, you're going to see more of it in the coming chapters!

AvaMarie234: I will absolutely keep going, either until people stop reading, or until I come to a natural conclusion.

Angel game: Thank you for your review!

Dragon boy: It will become clear in the next couple of chapters, I promise.

Random-Guardian: You're going to have to continue reading to find out! But I promise it will be scandalous!

Arigato gozaimasu,

Elysia Waterchild


	3. 3 - The Quest to Start it All

Dawn broke and Natsu woke up in a daze. It had been a few hours since he and Gajeel had witnessed Lucy and Levy going at each other down in the library and he slowly made his way down to the guild.

"Natsu, what's wrong? You've been acting weird since you got home last night." Happy asked. He was worried about his best friend; Natsu isn't normally pensive like this.

"Nothing Happy, I'm just thinking." Natsu replied.

"You're thinking?! Wow, the world must be stopping or something!" Happy retorted, trying to get his old Natsu back, but the pink haired man did not rise to the occasion. Happy just kept flying beside his friend, trying to think of what happened.

They arrived at the guild fairly early, there weren't a lot of people there yet, and Natsu found a table near the back mainly to keep away from people. Not too long after he sat down, Gray and Juvia walked in with their 2 year old son Silver.

"Unca Natu!" He exclaimed gleefully, running up to Natsu. Natsu picked Silver up, gave him a big hug, and put on a smile, but Gray could see right through it.

"Sil buddy, why don't you get us a table near the board so that you and Nab can talk when he gets here?" He asked his son before Silver bounded off to find a table and begin ordering food.

"Ok Pinky, spill. What's got you so depressed?" Gray asked as he and Juvia sat down.

"Nothing Gray, I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

"Nonsense, you look just like Juvia did when we first met her all those years ago. I half expect "Drip, Drip, Drop" to escape your lips."

"Juvia does not like the reference Gray-sama, Juvia was not this depressing." She replied.

"True, Natsu's worse. But whatever could be the matter." Gray stated.

"Lucy." Was all Natsu said.

"Did she shoot you down?" Gray asked with a little smile on his lips, he really wanted to get his friend back.

"No, I saw something, downstairs in the library." Natsu replied very quietly. Gray had a questioning expression on his face, but Juvia figured it out.

"Oh, Juvia understands now." She said, and both men looked at her. "What? Juvia used to be included in those sessions. Let Juvia guess, Levy was down there with her?" Natsu nodded and Gray looked dumb-founded. "Call it a "Lonely-Hearts Club" if you will. There were some of the women who were fed up with the men they love taking too long to either realize that they loved someone, or that the person they loved, loved them in return, and they got together to relieve some of the sexual tension. Juvia was only a part of this a few times, because it took longer than Juvia anticipated for Gray-sama to realize his feelings for her." She explained. The men just sputtered.

"You mean you were with other guys before me?" Gray asked a little harshly.

"No my love, it was only women, although creativity does not come in short supply here. Mira spearheaded the whole thing, mainly because Laxus is denser than a door nail."

"So what happened to the group? Gajeel and I only saw Lucy and Levy." Natsu asked, actually intrigued by the idea.

"Well that's the point isn't it? Lucy and Levy are the last ones left. Mira got married shortly after Juvia and Gray-sama, Lisanna and Bickslow just starting dating a few months ago, and Eric finally realized that he and Kinana belonged together shortly after Mira formed the club, so she was in it even less time than Juvia."

"What about Erza, Cana and Evergreen?" Gray asked his wife.

"Well Cana was approached and while she was intrigued, she doesn't really have a guy or a girl that she loves more than her alcohol, so she never came. Erza and Jellal have been sneaking off with each other for years before they actually got married. And while Evergreen loves Elfman with her entire being she was the one too stubborn and proposed to him, as we all know." She explained.

Natsu and Gray just sat there dumbfounded. "So, because Gajeel saw Levy yesterday?"

"That was probably the kick in the pants he needed to finally do something about it. Those two have been skating circles around each other for almost as long as you and Lucy." Gray said.

"I don't-, Lucy doesn't-." Natsu stammered.

"Oh please, the whole of Fiore knows how much you and Lucy love each other. Lucy knows she loves you too, you're the dense one here." Juvia said a little harder than anticipated and Natsu actually looked hurt. "Juvia is sorry Natsu, but she has been waiting for you for years, and she has had plenty of opportunities to look at other men. So, now the question is, what are you going to do about it?" Juvia asked.

Natsu thought about it for a moment. "I don't know, maybe I'll know when she gets in." Gray and Juvia just nodded and stood up. Juvia placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder before heading over to Silver and his stack of pancakes.

"Natsu, you know I have your back whenever right? I just think that if you want a future with Lucy, you are going to have to play your cards right with her. She may have been at the guild for a few years, but don't forget her upbringing. Her family's name has been restored, thanks to her work on Jude's foundation, which means that she could have a very wide selection pool if you screw this up."

"Thanks Gray, I'll keep that in mind." Natsu's voice was a little gravelly, but Gray understood. He just patted Natsu's shoulder like his wife did, and went over to his family.

Lucy lay in the tub, allowing the hot water to ease her muscles from yesterday's sex marathon with Levy. There went at it for most of the day, and she wondered why no one had come looking for her. She pulled out her communications lacrima and called Levy, she was normally up this early reading.

"Hel- Oh hey Lucy! How are you? Enjoying the bath?"

"Good good, and yes it's wonderful. How are you today?"

"Excellent!" Levy exclaimed. Lucy perked up and sat up a little straighter, her tits spilling over the top of the water.

"Well well Bunny, I thought those tits would look awesome, and I was right." Gajeel said from beside Levy, which was just off the view of the camera. Lucy dove back under the water.

"Well that explains why you're so happy." Lucy said. "Congrats hun, I guess I'm the last one standing."

"What does she m-" Gajeel started asking before Levy put a finger on his lips.

"I'll explain later love." She replied. "Lu, gotta give you fair warning, Gajeel saw us yesterday, and so did Natsu." Levy could tell by Lucy's reddening face that her embarrassment level had sky-rocketed.

"Oh gods, not good, not good at all!" Lucy started freaking out. "Oh gods, I can't go into the guild today, but I need to pay for my rent!"

"Calm down Lucy, he might not have gone in, you don't know until you get there." Levy said soothingly. She knew how to deal with her hyper-imaginative best–friend.

"Levy, come here, Lucy gave me an idea and I need you to see it!" Gajeel yelled, apparently in another room now.

"Hold on a second Lu." Levy said before peering her head around a corner. "Sorry I gotta go, Gajeel is, well, I'm about to get speared by a very large rod iron. Just go into the guild, it'll sort itself out."

"Go have fun, Levy, I'm happy for you truly. Now go fuck his brains out, I won't expect to see you two today."

Levy hung up and Lucy lay back in the tub, her mind going over the events from yesterday, and the conversation that just finished. As usual, her hand found its way down to her clit, and like usual, while she was remembering yesterday, her mind conjured up Natsu. Lucy imagined what it would be like having Natsu down there, kissing her shaved wet pussy, nibbling on her clit and sticking his tongue into her folds. She imagined all the things he could do to her, all the things she could do to him, and she fucked herself into frenzy. Water was sloshing up over the sides as her free hand works on her tits until finally with a loud moan she came and just lay in the tub, letting the water get cold. Once it did, she stood up and unplugged the tub before getting out and wrapping a towel around her.

Lucy found a sexy pair of red lace underwear and a matching bra with ample support and a little bit of push for her large tits. She found a tight black mini skirt, similar to the one she wore when she and Natsu first met and threw it on. The trouble was, which shirt to wear. All of them were cute, all of them showed off her curves. But she wanted the _right_ one. The one that would finally make Natsu's jaw drop and make it hard for him to not take her the minute she walked into the guild hall. And then she found it. To match the lace theme she had going on, this one was perfect. It was a black lace tank, with red roses sewn into the design that flared out a little towards the hips. There was enough solid material to cover her bra, but barely. She looked smoking hot!

"Open, Gate of the Crab, Cancer!" She called out. Lately Cancer hadn't had to stretch his muscles as an esthetician, so she hoped he would relish this opportunity. Lucy's hair was down to her ass, so there was plenty to work with.

"What can I help you with today, ebi?" He asked in his usual cool tone.

"I want to look smashing for Natsu, really really sexy. Can you help?" She asked. Cancer snickered a little.

"Making you sexier is my specialty, ebi." He replied.

"Excellent, I leave myself in your capable hands." A little while later, Lucy looked in her mirror and gasped, she barely recognized her face. Her make-up was done perfectly that it was almost subtle, but her hair was pulled up elegantly, with tendrils lightly curled down the side of her face and a few going down her back. "Oh Cancer, this is amazing! Thank you so much!" She said hugging her old friend.

"You are welcome as always, ebi. Now, I promised I would take care of Aries and Leo's little ones while they went on a date, so if you will excuse me, ebi?"

"Of course, I'd love to see them again sometime soon." Lucy said.

"Hopefully at your wedding, ebi." Cancer said as he faded away. Lucy blushed, sometimes she thought that she would never get to walk down the aisle as most of her friends had done. She grabbed her long coat and bundled up against the autumn air, and made her way to the guild. Lucy had barely stepped in the door and hadn't even got her coat off before she heard the cat-calls from the guys.

"Luce, nice hair, finally going on a date?" One yelled.

"Lucy I'll take you out any time." Another hollered. Lucy just blushed as the only person she wanted to see couldn't take his eyes off her. And then her view was blocked by a certain blue cat.

"Yes Happy?" She said a little tense.

"Natsu has a quest for you two, just you two. I have to return to Carla and the kittens. Who knew Exceed kittens could be this tiring." He said softly. "Also, the Queen and Lily are finally getting married, the invitations will be sent out later in the week."

"Oh excellent, give them my congrats when you see them next. Maybe Carla will have some siblings to play with soon." Lucy replied with a smile, hugging Happy.

"Now there's a sobering thought." He said as he left shaking his head.

Lucy made her way over to the table and was once again blocked, this time by Gray.

"He knows Lucy. And he's confused, so go easy on him." He said before letting her pass.

"I know, Levy told me, morning to you too. Heya Juvia, Silver, don't eat all the pancakes, you gotta save some for your old man ok?" She said kissing his head.

"Yes Auntie Lu." He replied before diving back in.

Lucy finally reached the table that Natsu was sitting at and before she could sit down, Natsu stood up grabbed her arm and pulled her outside through a side door. Lucy kept complaining as Natsu was starting to hurt her arm and when she finally wrenched free, she was pissed.

"What the hell Natsu, you can't do that, to me, to anyone." She said sternly.

Natsu just stared at her, he was determined not to speak to her until he had figured out what to do, but then he caught a whiff of her perfume. It was so faint, so subtle, that only he could pick it out, spiced vanilla, her favourite, and his. Natsu felt his knees weaken and he nearly commented on it, but then he looked her over, really and truly looked her over. She was wearing her usual black boots, which were both comfortable and sexy. Something she could wear to a night out, or fight the forces of Alvarez in if she wanted. Natsu loved those boots. He frequently imagined slowly sliding her soft leg and foot out of them and then kissing slowly up her leg. As his eyes followed his thoughts, he was blockaded by her coat. That damned fall coat, down to her knees and heavy black leather. It left whatever she was wearing underneath it completely to the imagination, and that is exactly what happened. He pictured her, stark naked under there, just waiting for him to act, her pussy glistening.

Little did Natsu know that while he was examining Lucy, Lucy was thinking along the same lines as he and she was getting wet, _very_ wet. Natsu imagined pushing Lucy against the wall and opening her coat to reveal her radiant body. His hands would go to her pussy while his lips sought her large breasts. Oh how he longed to suckle those nipples. How he desired to press his hardening cock in between her tight walls and plunge deep within her. He looked finally at her face, and it was stunning. She was glowing faintly, which means Cancer must have come to do this, but Natsu always saw her that way. Lucy's hair was elegant and intricate and Natsu swore it moved and changed colour. Over the last few years it had paled slightly, so instead of being a bright blonde; it was softer, more of a pale gold. Natsu loved it. He wanted to run his fingers through it, to pull her lips towards him, but now was not the time for these thoughts, they had a quest to do and Lucy had rent to pay for.

Natsu took a step back, which startled Lucy some and he pulled out the request. It was for a monster vanquish, over in Acrypha, that was increasing the libido of the towns folk. It was an S-Class quest, and while there were quite a few S-Class wizards in the guild, the ones with families rarely took on the monster hunts unless it was necessary. Erza could have taken it, but she and Jellal went on a 10-year quest, and had been gone for 6 months so far. Natsu had grabbed and confirmed it yesterday, before all of this, and now it was too late to back out, lest Fairy Tails reputation be tarnished.

"Libido increasing? Natsu you can't be serious!" Lucy exclaimed, of all the days to get a quest like this, today was not it. Natsu pointed his finger at the reward. "2,000,000 jewel! Ok, wow, this must be a serious issue. "Please help, this is effecting everyone over the age of 18, including our elderly and infirm." Wow Natsu, I guess you confirmed already." He nodded. "Fine, are you not talking to me?" He shook his head. "Well two can play that game mister." They went back into the guild to grab their go bags and made their way to the train station. Since Natsu couldn't and wouldn't contest it, she bought the tickets and they grabbed their seats. Normally Natsu would curl up on Lucy's lap, but today he found himself in a ball across from her. She thought about taking her coat off for the short train ride, but Lucy decided to have a little fun, and she unbuttoned her coat a little, to show some of her cleavage, but not of her shirt. She crossed her legs very slowly and watched as Natsu's eyes grew larger. Natsu was lucky that he was curled into the ball, because Lucy couldn't see the raging boner he was rocking.

As they neared Acrypha Lucy noticed a slight rise in the temperature. She knew that the train wasn't increasing the heat, so what was it? Natsu didn't seem fazed by it, but then again, heat doesn't bother him at all. Once they reached the platform, the conductor made an announcement to the train and the platform.

"May I have your attention please, may I have your attention please. Due to the unforeseen circumstance of my very hard cock, this train will not be returning to Magnolia. I repeat, I have a raging hard on and I will not be returning to Magnolia. I will however be returning to my wife to fuck her senseless. Thank you."

Lucy pulled Natsu off the train and he stood up slowly, hoping to hide his own hard-on. Even with his baggy silk pants, he pitched the tent. Lucy saw and bit her lip. Could the effect be this strong? Where was this monster? She had a feeling more was going on here than first appearances. They made their way over to the mansion of the man who put out the request. When they arrived at his house, the smell of musk was so strong that multiple people must be fucking at the same time. Lucy half expected there to be someone on the man's cock when they mat, but there wasn't, he seemed oddly at peace.

"Hello we're with Fairy Tail, we spoke yesterday?" Natsu said shaking the gentlemen's hand.

"Thank you for coming, but first I must ask. Are you two dating?" Natsu and Lucy both shook their heads. "Good now are you in love with each other?" They looked at the other and shook their heads, not wanting to admit it in front of a stranger before themselves. "Good good. The last guild that replied sent us a couple thinking that could protect them. Well now they're tied up in one of rooms fucking each other senseless." He said.

"Who replied if I may ask?" Lucy inquired.

"A blonde Dragon Slayer and a silver haired Celestial Wizard from Sabertooth." Natsu and Lucy both laughed.

"Ya that sounds like Sting and Yukino. Ever since they started dating they've been fucking like rabbits." Natsu said.

"Well the thing with this monster is, it doesn't matter if you're dating, married, single or whatever. Eventually the effects will catch up to you. You get breaks, but then all of a sudden you get the urge , the need to fuck, and if you are single as we all are, you go for whatever you can get your hands on. My maids have been utterly exhausted from all of this, both from my demands, and from their own." He explained quickly.

"But that's akin to rape!" Lucy exclaimed standing up. As she did one of her buttons popped and her chest was partially revealed.

"That's why this is such a high reward, now my dear, I think you can help me out for a bit." He said as he stood up and pushed Lucy on to the couch beneath him ripping open her coat. "Oh yes!" He exclaimed before Natsu threw him off of Lucy protectively.

"Never touch Lucy again, do you hear me!" He yelled before turning around to look at her. She looked terrified, and he pulled her coat closed again, not daring to look at her outfit.

"We're leaving, and you _will_ pay us, regardless of the outcome of the hunt." Natsu ordered. "Or everyone in Fiore will know that you attempted to rape Lucy Heartfillia of Fairy Tail."

* * *

AN: Hey guys, I am so sorry this took so long! I've been crazy busy at work the last couple of weeks and haven't really had the time to sit down and write. So thank you so much for your patience! Such a long chapter, I'm sorry for the semi-cliff-hanger, but the next chapter will *hopefully* wrap up the quest, and _maybe_ sort out their issues.

I might write something in a separate story parallel to this one about Leo and Aries or Juvia and Gray, but I'm not sure. What do you guys think? Any pairings you'd like to see stories or one-shots of?

Thank you for some of the more hateful reviews I've received, everything helps make me a better writer. However, if you post negative reviews, I will delete them. I will read them first, but I will delete them.

mayathesiren23: Thanks, I'm really glad I'm able to show the various sides of Gajeel! I'm going to be writing a side to him, that I think most people don't think about when they think of him.

MsKumiko24: I'm really glad you're enjoying it, I know I'm enjoying writing it!

Randon-Guardian: I look forward to writing their story; it's not going to go as easy as Gajeel and Levy's though.

KittyKin: Thank you so much!

Taylorpwhy99: Thanks, I hope you enjoy what is to come!

Chapter 4 will be out later today!

Arigato gozaimasu,

Elysia Waterchild


	4. 4 - True Feelings Will Be Known

Natsu pulled Lucy out of the mansion, carefully this time, as you could see him visibly steaming. Lucy wasn't complaining, mostly because of how shaken she was by what just happened.

"Wait, please wait!" They heard a woman's voice call from behind them. The pair turned around and Natsu stepped protectively in front of Lucy as one of the maids came running up to them, completely naked. She was panting, but Natsu couldn't figure out if that was from running, or from the lacrima cock that was pulsating in her.

"Why should we even help after what just happened?" He yelled.

"Natsu don't do that." Lucy said placing her hand on his chest. She couldn't not speak to him, she needed him, his comfort and his reassurance. Natsu seemed to calm down a bit and he looked back to the maid.

"What is going on here, explain quickly." He said, holding on to Lucy's hand.

"One of the science guilds here was working on some new tech, something to help people be happy and find love. While it was in the hands of the guild everything went smoothly. They ran tests, did everything possible to keep it in check, and then it went missing. A few days later people starting noticing odd behavior and sensations within themselves, their friends and their families. They poured over the footage from across the city and finally identified what happened. A Vulcan had stolen it, and not just any Vulcan, the King of the Vulcan's."

Lucy couldn't help but shiver. Vulcans were her least favourite of all the monsters she had faced over her many years with Fairy Tail. It was also the very first one that she had battled against with Natsu. Could that be a coincidence, probably not. "Ok, so what happened next?" She asked.

"Well that's the thing miss, no one knows. The device seems to be doing exactly what it is supposed to, increasing happiness, but at its strongest setting. Or this particular Vulcan is very, very crafty." When she finished she shuddered a little and came all over the lacrima, which visibly deflated but did not leave her pussy. She was panting hard, biting her lip and looking at the pair of them hungrily. As she did, the lacrima grew once more and started pounding her.

"I apologize for what my master did, it's just, these emotions can't be avoided. When you get hit by the wave, it'll feel like you're starting to burn up inside and if you don't quench it, you could die. It happened to one of the other maids who locked herself up and tied her hands behind herself. It wasn't fool proof by any means, but for some reason she burned up from fever, locked in a closet. I do not make excuses for my master at all, but please help us. I was only able to come out here because he was preoccupied fucking one of the others and I found my own way."

Lucy looked down at the lacrima cock, familiar with how it worked. If it kept her sexual needs abated to the point where she could function, then she may actually be able to fight. It was just Natsu she had to worry about. "Does that actually help with the drive, or just keep it slightly at bay?"

Natsu had no idea where Lucy was going with this, but the maid answered before he could inquire.

"Just keeps the desires, the drive, the lust at bay, temporarily. If you do not get laid soon after, the effects will get stronger. I have no idea why."

"Do you have another one, a spare, _clean_ one, and maybe a sleeve for Natsu?" Lucy asked. The maid was already ahead of her and pulled them out.

"Only use them in an emergency, such as when you are finally going up against the Vulcan. He's hiding in the forests west of here, there's a large cave filled with natural growing lacrima crystals, it's where we mine them. He's taken up residence there, because some people came to investigate and he can watch them in the crystal." The maid looked sadly at Lucy. "He also takes the prettiest ones for himself. That harem can be found directly beside the machine, so that the full effect hits them."

"One last question." Natsu asked, the others he had he would ask Lucy once they departed. "Why is the effect so wide spread?"

"It didn't use to be. It used to be confined to the cave and the surrounding forest. Then as time went on, and the Vulcan kept the machine running, the field spread, I think this may be a natural event from the machine's end, no matter the setting."

"So if we don't stop this, it could reach neighbouring towns?" Natsu asked. The maid simply nodded. "Thank you, we'll be on our way now." The maid nodded, gave one last hungry look at the pair and turned around before running back to the castle. Natsu and Lucy began walking away from the mansion again.

Natsu looked at Lucy and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry about this Luce, I didn't think it was going to be like this. We're both miserable for this quest. You're in love with Levy, and I, I've loved you since the moment we met in Hargeon, I just could never admit it to myself, let alone you." Lucy looked stunned and pulled Natsu into a deep kiss.

"You idiot, I don't love Levy, not in that way. My heart has belonged to only you since you broke that disgusting spell that Bora cast." She kissed him again, her hands travelling up in to his pink hair. "Thank you for what you did back at the mansion, but I think we can carry on with this quest."

Natsu was shocked, surprised and damned elated by the recent turn of events. "How do you mean? If we love each other, and we do, how can we get near enough to defeat him?"

"With these." She said holding up the items she received from the maid.

"Ok, I saw you using that one on Levy yesterday, which was, wow, fucking hot." Lucy blushed a deep red when he said that. "But what's that one?"

"Well this is a sleeve, you put over your cock and it performs similarly to the lacrima cock, growing and pulsating, squeezing and stroking your cock until you cum. They are slightly sentient, so beware, even if you think you're done, you may not be. How much did you see yesterday?"

"Well Gajeel and I cracked the door open to see Levy diving into your pussy, which I am very jealous of, and we stayed until you two passed out."

"So you saw how it inched within me?" Natsu nodded. "You saw me taking control of Levy that way?" Natsu nodded again, his mind filled with delicious visions. "Gods, ok, so the sentient part knew that we weren't quite spent yet, so it needed to finish off. After that, it just goes dormant." Natsu took the sleeve from Lucy's hand and immediately it began to squirm.

"I would suggest we keep them in our back packs until we need them." Lucy suggested. Natsu agreed and they stored them away. As they continued walking towards the forest, Lucy let her coat open, feeling the brisk fall air hit her nipples. She was starting to get very warm and wondered if this was what the maid meant.

Natsu saw her outfit and damned near had a heart attack. "Lucy, what are you doing dressed like that!" He exclaimed, his cock growing harder.

"Well I hadn't exactly planned on going on a quest, and certainly not one like this. I had wanted to finally make you see me, to want me, to love me. I wanted you to bend me over a table and fuck me in the middle of the guild hall." She pulled off her coat and dropped it to the ground. "What do you think?" She asked.

Natsu ran on auto-pilot and pulled Lucy into the deepest, most passionate kiss he could muster, and he felt her melt into him. His hands moved across her body, finally feeling her skin in more than a friendly or protective manner. Natsu bit lightly on Lucy's bottom lip and he heard her moan into him as their kiss deepened, but then she pulled away.

"I don't want our first time to be while we're both high on some crazy machine drug. I'd like a little romance. And who knows, maybe this whole thing is just because of the heightened emotions and you really don't feel anything towards me. I don't think I could live with that." She said as she pulled her coat back on.

"I can promise you that this has nothing to do with the machine, but I respect that. When we finish the quest though, I'm going to ask you out on a proper date and I want you to wear this, the whole ensemble, hair and everything." Natsu stated all matter-of factly.

Lucy nodded and smiled, hoping beyond hope that this was real. Her head spun around and he hand went to her waist where Fleuves d'Etoiles was kept coiled. "Who is there?" She said, letting her whip fall out of its normal position. Natsu had gathered some fire on his fists just in case, and then they heard a moan. "It's just people fucking." She said, but Natsu tagged her along, wanting to verify. It was amazing how Natsu's fire wasn't burning Lucy, it hadn't in a long time, but it still surprised her. When they broke into a clearing they saw two familiar faces attached to bodies coiled in passion. "Erza? Jellal? What the hell?"

Natsu ran over an slapped Jellal on the face, knowing he could never get away with it he had done so to Erza.

"What?!" Jellal yelled at Natsu.

"Dude, where have you been?" Natsu asked as their coupling slowed down to a more moderate pace, Erza opened her eyes and looked at the two of them.

"Well come on then, get to fucking." She said, which in her voice, even though it was raspy, was still an order. While Natsu and Lucy were trying very hard to overcome their own desires they each pulled one off the other.

"They have more need than we do." Lucy said as he pulled on Erza, while Natsu nodded and pulled on Jellal. They both took out their lacrimas and gave them to Erza and Jellal. The couple didn't seem to want to use them when the object of their affection was so close, so Lucy and Natsu had to do it for them. Natsu held out the sleeve over top of Jellal's massive cock and tried not to touch him. The sleeve sensed it was going to be used and literally jumped out of Natsu's hand and on to Jellal. Lucy was not so fortunate with Erza. She had to coax Erza into a better position. This involved Lucy apologizing and then kissing her friend passionately. Erza, Natsu and Jellal were equally stunned as Erza fell back. Lucy kept the act up, caressing Erza's breasts, and letting her hand trail south. Once the lacrima cock sensed the soaking wet pussy that Erza was sporting, it grew in size, it's tip teasing her entrance. Erza moaned as she spread her legs and allowed entry. The lacrima wanted to form a second tip to pierce Lucy as well, but Lucy was smart an kept her core as far away as possible. Once the lacrima cock had fully inserted itself into Erza, Natsu gently pulled Lucy off and they stepped back a bit. After a few minutes, and multiple orgasms by both Jellal and Erza, they regained some semblance of normalcy.

"What just happened?" Erza asked quickly, trying to locate her clothing.

"Do you want the long story or the short one?" Lucy asked.

"Short." They both replied.

So Natsu and Lucy glazed over what was going on, and commented on how they left six months ago and the client hadn't heard from them yet.

"6 months? We can't have been gone that long, we only left Magnolia a few days ago." Jellal stated.

"Negative, you've been gone that long. Now I wonder why it took the guy all this time before posting the quest?" Natsu asked.

"I guess we'll have to ask him when we finish." Lucy replied. Jellal and Erza were going to try and take off their lacrimas but Lucy shook her head. "You two need them more than we do, get out of Acrypha as fast as you can, hopefully this hasn't spread too far out and you'll be able to remove them then. After that, go do your quest, I know you'll be successful." Lucy wanted to hug Erza before they left, but she and Natsu really needed to go. "Bye guys." She said before they left the couple in the clearing. Jellal and Erza ran naked from the forest, stole some clothing from a store and got out of Acrypha as fast as they could.

* * *

AN: Sorry, I thought this would be a two parter, but I was wrong! Looks like the conclusion and maybe their date will be in the next one. If you haven't figured it out, NaLu is my OTP, while GaLe and Gruvia come in a close second. We will be back in Gajeel's apartment VERY soon, I promise!

Mskumiko24: Thanks for reading!

ThayetJade: Thank you for staying with me!

Arigato gozaimasu,

Elysia Waterchild


	5. 5 - The End of the Quest

Lucy and Natsu stood as far away from each other as they approached the mouth of the cave, and still be able to fight together.

"You have my back in there right Luce?" Natsu asked looking at her, her brown eyes were sparkling in the evening air, and he resisted every urge to run to her.

"Always Natsu, and I know you have mine." She replied. They heard a chuckle reverberate from deep within the cave.

"Hehehe, that's what you think, come little puppets, and show me what you're made of." The voice said. Natsu and Lucy obliged, but soon found that they only had enough space to walk immediately beside each other. Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand, and squeezed it whenever she felt her passions mounting. But it was getting harder and harder to suppress. Lucy almost broke when they entered into a vast open area, and right in the middle of it was the machine, surrounded by the most beautiful naked women Lucy had ever seen. Behind the throne, was the largest Vulcan they had ever seen, and yet, it looked very familiar.

"You!" Lucy yelled, recognizing him after a minute.

"So you know me yes, excellent, I have been waiting for you specifically." The Vulcan replied.

"You know this monkey love?" Natsu asked, oh the way he said love sent shivers down her spine.

"That's the Vulcan you beat up when we went on that first quest, right after I joined Fairy Tail. This is no coincidence is it?" She asked stepping forward.

"No no my dear it is not. Now if you would be so kind, I'd like for you to _play_." When he said play, the machine sent out a pulse of energy, bigger and stronger than before. Lucy lost all of her will-power and she leapt at Natsu.

"No, Lucy, no! Remember what we talked about!" Natsu yelled trying to snap her out of it. The problem was, he wasn't nearly affected as she was, why? So he pushed her off him, quite roughly and Lucy fell to the ground in front of the women. "Sorry Luce."

Lucy turned around and had sad puppy dog eyes when she looked at the women. "Natsu doesn't want to play with me, why won't he play?" She said mockingly sad.

One of the women came up to Lucy and pulled off her coat quickly. "Lucy, I've always admired your body. I've wanted to have it for quite some time."

"Cana? Will you play with me, since Natsu won't?" Lucy asked pleadingly, leaning into Cana inches away from her face. "I was sad when you didn't want to come down and play with all of us girls, but now I see you found something better."

Cana reached over and gently grabbed Lucy's hair, pulling her in to a kiss. The kiss had no real emotion to it, since it was mostly fueled by the machine and Lucy melted, due more to the physical tension being broken, than any true desire. While Cana and Lucy were making out, their hands running all over their bodies, Natsu approached the Vulcan.

"So you're the Vulcan we beat up all those years ago? Well you sure have grown. What happened?" Natsu asked, genuinely curious, but also there may be a clue to defeating the overgrown ape.

"It's simple really, I grew up. When you met me the first time I was but a teenager. I couldn't control my possessions, or I never would have possessed that fool Macao." He watched Natsu seethe with anger and he continued. "Plus when you and miss Heartfillia over there," he carefully pointed Lucy out to Natsu, who looked shocked and aroused for the second time in as many days, "arrived I was in the tail end of my first mating season. Macao was supposed to be the lure to bring in some wizard honeys that I could make into my first harem and procreate with. But then you put a stop to that, and once a Vulcan is beaten up, finding a female Vulcan to mate with, is impossible. This," he waved extravagantly, "is the only course of action."

Back over with Lucy and Cana, Cana began to pull off Lucy's shirt and unbuckle her belt. Lucy's skirt, which normally takes a while to put on due to how tight it is, slipped off with very little effort. Once completed, she was kneeling in just her underwear, her red lace panties glistening with her juices. Cana quickly pushed Lucy back and kissed over top of her clit, which was hard and erect, and Lucy moaned deeply. Natsu looked back at the woman he loved and groaned, his hard on becoming an issue. He was going to have to end this quickly, or he'd be on the floor with her.

"Why am I immune?" He asked, stepping forward. When he did, he noticed that the pressure increased. Not due to proximity of the machine, but to the Vulcan.

"Why do you think idiot? It's because of your Dragon Slayer blood." The Vulcan replied with obvious disdain. Another moan escaped from Lucy's lips and Natsu watched as Cana removed the panties very carefully, and put them aside before her mouth fell onto Lucy's pussy. "I'm waiting until Cana gets Lucy all riled up, and then I'm going to take Lucy, make her mine. Did you know that once you fuck a Vulcan, nothing is quite the same?" The Vulcan took a step towards Natsu and smile hideously. "And you, my pathetic friend, are going to watch." Quicker than Natsu expected, the Vulcan had strapped a pair of magic cancelling handcuffs on to Natsu and pushed him against a wall, where he tied the Dragon Slayer up and stripped him down. "Everyone else is naked, it's only fair."

Some of the women caught the scent of a fresh new cock and the came crawling drunkenly towards Natsu. He tried to push them off but nothing was working. "Lucy wake up! Lucy!" He kept screaming. The Vulcan sat back down on his throne and watched the scenes around him. A few women had worked their way over to Natsu and were playing with his cock, finally the pheromones were working on him. True Dragon Slayers, like Natsu, had a natural immunity to it, but because the King was so strong, his pheromones were stronger and eventually won.

"I'll let you go if you promise to behave, but the shackles will remain on, and you will go nowhere near Lucy." Natsu nodded, the effects having taken over fully, and he was released from the wall. The shackles actually grew, allowing him to use his hands slightly. He took the nearest woman and pulled her onto his lap, spearing into her while pulling another one over and taking her large breast into his mouth. With Natsu now completely occupied, the Vulcan turned his full attention to Lucy. Cana was still going rabid on Lucy's tight pussy and the blonde threw her head back in pure bliss. The Vulcan stood up and made his way over to Lucy and Cana, and once Cana realized he was there, she slowly back off, to the dismay of Lucy. That is, until she saw the Vulcan's 15" cock. Lucy took it into her mouth and began sucking hard, wanting to please this divinely endowed being as much as she could. The Vulcan came quickly, spewing his sticky liquid into her mouth and covering her face. Cana quickly helped to lick it off and then she lay down in front of Lucy. "Stand up my Queen." He asked Lucy, and she did as she was told, her height coming nowhere near his. "I am going to fuck you, like you've never been fucked, and while I fuck you, you are going to eat the delicious meal I have set out for you." He pointed to Cana. Lucy nodded.

"Yes my King." She said before he spun her around and bent her over, kneeling down behind her. Lucy dropped to all fours and nibbled on Cana's toe while she waited for the Vulcan. Suddenly, there was a fat tip, but not near her pussy, at her ass hole. She groaned deeply, knowing what was coming, and as he pierced into her, Lucy let out an ear shattering scream. It was almost more than she could bear.

"Now eat my Queen, she shall be yours for as long as you want her. She has served me excellently these past months until you could be located. Eat Lucy, eat." He said as he began to pound away within her. Lucy wasted no time, and dove into Cana's soaking wet pussy. Lucy had wanted to try this vixen for years, but she never came to any of the gatherings, preferring to drink upstairs. Well now Lucy could have what she wanted and she ate with delight.

While she did, while she was being fucked brutally in the ass, Natsu was having his own measures of joy. They women who had made their over to him all wanted a turn on his cock, and given his stamina, he was not likely going to cum for them anytime soon, so he endeavored to give them as much pleasure as he could. While one was on his lap another had a pussy to his mouth, and he worked his hands over as many women as he could. When he had exhausted the pile in front of him, he looked around for more conquests. He saw the Vulcan King fucking Lucy in the ass, and Lucy was eating Cana out. "Fuck I need in on this." So he sauntered over to them and began to kiss Cana's neck, leaning in beside Lucy. The Vulcan didn't seem to notice and if he did he wasn't in a place to care. He finally had his Queen. After a while, Cana was spent for the night, having marathoned with the women earlier, and she crawled over to a corner to sleep with the others. Natsu saw an opportunity and he took it. Sliding underneath Lucy, he slid his rock hard cock into Lucy's pussy. Lucy screamed and opened her eyes, looking at her love, her true love. The look of horror that crossed her face broke the spell that was on Natsu and he quickly pushed them back along the floor, effectively removing Lucy from the Vulcan's cock.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" The Vulcan yelled desperately as waves of cum sprang forth from his cock and landed on the floor. Natsu rolled them over so that he on top of her, while still inside and smiled.

"Spell's broken I would assume." He replied cockily, while Lucy buried her face in his chest sobbing. "Shh shh Luce it's ok, I promise, but I think I may have figured out how to beat him." He said, which perked Lucy right up.

"How? I want him dead."

"Well it's two fold. One, he's controlling the machine which is spreading his pheromones all over the city. Two, he _is_ the source of the pheromones, which means both have to come down to succeed."

Lucy nodded. "I trust you to take him down for good Natsu, I never want to see him or his kind every again."

Natsu smiled and agreed. "I got him for you love, never you fear." Once he turned his attention back to the Vulcan, you could see rage and pain on Natsu's face. The Vulcan however was only seething with wrath.

"You will not beat me twice, I have grown far stronger than you could imagine." He said confidently.

"Please, you're not even in the same caliber as my dead older brother's demons, maybe you've heard of him? Zeref?" He watched the Vulcan pale and gulp nervously. "And I've beat a ton of them. So come at me." Natsu watched almost in slow motion the Vulcan King build up his strength and begin an attack, which Natsu easily side-swiped. The Vulcan was shaking with rage and was making obvious mistakes, which Natsu easily exploited.

In Lucy's corner, she called on her strongest Spirit. "Open, Gate of the Bull, Taurus!" She yelled.

"Mooooo! Miss Lucy, you're naked!" The pervert exclaimed with hearts in his eyes.

"And if you make one more pervy joke Taurus, I'll tell Virgo on you." Well that shut him up, he didn't want to be in the cow-shed tonight. "Help me take this damned machine down. Star-dress: Taurus Form!"

Taurus looked at it and pulled out his axe. "This will be a walk in the park." He said as they combined attacked and hit it with one deadly strike.

As the energy quickly dissipated, the women awoke, realizing what had happened, and ran for their lives. The only one who stayed back was Cana. The two of them stood side by side, completely naked and watched as Natsu landed the final blow on the Vulcan, sending him to dust.

"So much for the Vulcan King." He said turning around. "Ah, welcome back Cana, I was wondering if you were going to be moving into Lucy's pussy with how avid you were eating it out." That got a blush from Lucy and a punch from Cana.

"Can well all please get dressed now?" Lucy asked.

Cana just chuckled. "At least you two know where your clothing is, mine's been missing for months."

As Lucy and Natsu got their clothing back on, Lucy asked Cana a question. "How long have you been here for? And why?"

"About 5 months, I left shortly after Jellal and Erza," Cana watched as Lucy and Natsu exchanged a funny look, but she kept going, "because I got a message from Bacchus about a drinking contest. I swear one of these days I'm going to out drink him."

"Cana, do you like Bacchus?" Lucy asked. By Cana's reaction, she knew the answer. "Why did you say anything? We'd all be supportive of that, cross guild relationships are ok you know."

"No no, it's nothing like that, it's just, he knows that I'll never be able to belong solely to him, my heart partially belongs elsewhere." She looked at Lucy longing, which Lucy missed, but Natsu didn't.

"Why don't we get out of here, get you some clothing, and collect the reward." He said tugging on the two women.

"2,000,000 jewel!" Lucy sang happily.

In short time, they were back at the mansion, Cana was clothed and Lucy's coat was buttoned up to her chin, firmly. When the gentleman came in Cana stood up and slapped him.

"You arrogant ass hole!" She screamed. Lucy pulled her back and Natsu just laughed. So did the gentleman.

"Oh Cana my dear, I thought you were never going to stop in." He said, all of a sudden his voice sounded different and then his body melded into a more familiar form.

"Bacchus!" Natsu and Lucy exclaimed.

"Yes it's me, and now I shall tell you why Cana is here in the first place."

"Some drinking contest, she said." Lucy retorted.

"Well yes, but the truth is, I wanted to drink, to eat, just her." Cana blushed and sat down beside him.

"I guess I can stay a while, if you guys don't mind." She said.

"Be our guest." Lucy said, still oblivious to Cana's other heart. Bacchus knew, Natsu knew, and neither of them cared.

"Come Lucy, these two have a lot to 'discuss' and we have a date to plan." Natsu said holding on to Lucy's hand.

With that the Dragon Slayer and the Celestial Wizard left Acrypha, 2,000,000 jewel richer.

* * *

AN: So I wrote 3 chapters in one day at work on Saturday, I just couldn't upload this until today, as it was my next day in, and my relief walked in as I was typing the last sentence! I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you everyone for sticking with me, the next chapter is already brewing, we'll be on a quest this time with Levy and Gajeel!

Kevin Boisjoly: Oh you have no idea yet my friend.

Random-Gaurdian: And that's a great idea, might write it as a one-off?

mayathesiren23: Thank you for your dedication!

Arigato gozaimasu,

Elysia Waterchild


	6. 6 - Gajeel and Levy on Their Own

AN: I'm going to try putting this at the top for the next few chapters to see how it looks, how it feels. Well, I got a lot of grief for the last chapter, and to be honest, I'm not that proud of certain sections and may re-write it, but let me get what I have in my head out, and then we'll see. Next up in GaLe and a quest for them, and then some crosses and lots of steam! I'm debating on whether or not to explore some of the other couples I have written together, or do them as one-off's but there are quite a few that are buzzing around in the dust pile of my brain. So, let me know what you think, I thank you all for your reviews, even the not so kind ones.

OgaxHilda: Thank you for your comment, I don't necessarily disagree with you

Random-Gaurdian: It's definitely in my "Re-write column", however I'm going to wait until I write some more before updating it. Thank you for sticking with me!

mayathesiren23: GaLe is going to have a wonderful chapter coming up, plus it's going to set the stage for further fun with the rest of the pairs!

Arigato gozaimasu,

Elysia Waterchild

Levy was standing at the board beside Nab, trying to pick a quest. Gajeel had mentioned that he wanted to do one just the two of them, no Shadow Gear, no Lily (even though he was busting at the seams to get out of the wedding planning).

"Hey Levy, I have the perfect quest for you." Mira said bringing a sheet up to her. The worn yellow page was old looking, with ancient runes written on it. Levy recognized it but sighed.

"Mira, this would be good for just me, but Gajeel wants to come along and this looks like it's just translating." Levy said trying to hand the sheet back. Mira shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Nope, this is a perfect quest for the new couple." Mira replied as Levy's face went beet red.

"Mira! We're not saying anything just yet." Levy exclaimed before looking at the page again. "Hmm, ok, so they need some translations done, and then someone to locate something precious? At least there should be monsters or something for Gajeel to beat up."

"And if not, there's always you." Gajeel said as he snuck up behind Levy and kissed her neck. The squeal of surprise alerted the entire guild to what just happened and everyone was silent, until Gajeel broke it. "And for all you losers out there who wanted Levy, just know that she is mine, now and forever!" Sobs erupted from Shadow Gear, who foolishly held out hope that Levy would come around. Droy had even lost weight again, but now there was no reason. Levy buried her face in Gajeel's chest visibly embarrassed. Gajeel just laughed and picked her up in a wedding carry, grabbed the quest sheet and looked at Mira. "We'll take it." He said while Levy yelled and tried to get down.

"Put me down this instant Gajeel!" She cried out, hoping he would listen and take her seriously.

"If I do, then the whole guild will see that you're not wearing underwear." Gajeel replied softly in her ear, seductively nibbling on it. He heard Levy moan softly and he chuckled as they exited the guildhall. Everyone was applauding the fact that they finally hooked up which made the couple quite happy.

"C'mon you dummy, let's get ready to leave." Levy said as she nestled into Gajeel's chest, feeling his warmth and just enjoying it.

Half an hour later they met at the train station, which Gajeel dreaded, and they boarded the train. Levy had bought a private car so that Gajeel could curl up on her in peace, which he did, and she spent the ride just stroking his hair and loving the intimacy of the position, even though Gajeel nearly threw up a few times. A couple hours and many miles later, they de-boarded and Gajeel perked up.

"Let's check in to our hotel, and then meet the client." He said with a mischievous wink and a play on his lips.

"No fun until later, Mira promised we'd be there by dinnertime. I think we're invited, so we should probably dress up a little." Levy retorted while Gajeel groaned playfully.

"Alright, but you're making it up to me later, I'm gonna make sure the whole building hears you screaming tonight." Gajeel whispered into her ear. Levy shuddered and smiled brightly, she knew he could and would do it too.

"As long as we get dressed and get to the house without fuss, then you've got yourself a deal." They both loved that they could bargain and play, tease and taunt, with each other, because one was just as good as the other at it. They were equals on the court, and it suited both of them perfectly.

A couple hours later found Gajeel and Levy in the lobby of the hotel asking for directions to the clients' house. It wasn't that far of a walk, but Levy was still glad she put on her wedges, they were definitely easier to walk in than proper heels. As she was speaking with the concierge, she caught Gajeel looking at her wistfully. As she finished her conversation she looked at her love as often as she could. Gajeel was wearing a simple black suit with his hair combed nicely, not greased back like he used to, but almost styled to look more wavy than bristly. It was elegant in its simplicity, and Levy was so turned on by it. She knew that Gajeel hated putting on the monkey suit, yet here he was, dolled up just to make a good impression on the client, or maybe it was for her. She was happy with that thought and looked down at her plain dress. It was a cream cocktail dress hugged her slight frame and clung to the curves she had. Levy was fairly positive that Gajeel was thinking something lascivious, so she decided to play a bit as they exited the hotel.

"Gajeel, what do you think the quest is going to be like? I wouldn't want to go hunting monsters with you when I'm not wearing anything underneath this dress." She stated matter-of-factly, as if her undergarments were a normal part of conversation. She felt him tense up, felt a heat radiate through his arm as if he were on fire and then he stopped walking.

"That's it, we're going back to the hotel, we can apologize in the morning." He said as he turned around, but Levy planted her feet and smiled brightly.

"Oh no, we're going, but first," she said as she pulled up along down the road and into a barely lit alley, "I want you to fuck me here and n-". Before she even finished her sentence Gajeel's lips were on hers and Levy began to fumble with his belt. Once it was open, the pants fell away revealing Gajeels' delicious cock which had sprung to attention. Gajeel effortlessly lifted Levy placing her back against the wall and letting her legs wrap around his waist, pulling him in positon. "Fuck I love it when we're standing, you feel so fucking good this way, filling me right up." She said moaning into his ear as she nibbled his earlobe.

Gajeel pushed inside her familiar walls and he was home. He didn't care where they were, when it was, or anything, as long as he was with her, his heart was home, and his cock found its sheath. "How do you keep feeling so tight, when I spread you so wide?" He grunted as he began furiously pounding her into the wall.

Levy gasped loudly, not caring who was nearby and laughed a little. "Just some basic exercises love, to keep the muscles tight. You like?" She replied nipping on his collarbone, having unbuttoned a little of his shirt. Gajeel just grunted and nodded and continued to fuck his love.

Gajeel had been so horny since this morning when they left the guildhall that he knew it wouldn't take him long. "Levy, this is gonna be a quickie, I'm gonna cum soon." He said quickly, breathlessly as his hands gripped her ass tightly.

"Make it a good one then, and I expect to be pleased thoroughly tonight." She demanded. Gods he loved his girl when she got all dominant on him.

"Yes ma'am." He said with a shudder before his nails dug into her ass, let out a feral growl and exploded within Levy's tight pussy. He filled her up and when he was spent, Gajeel gently lifted her off him and set her down. Levy wobbled a little as she normally did and noticed that she was dripping his juice.

"Here clean me up please, I can't reach properly right now." Levy asked as she pulled out a moist towelette from her clutch. Gajeel obliged and when he was done he placed a soft kiss on her lower lips which drew a wanting sigh from the blue-haired beauty. "Later love, we have to get going." She said as he stood up and he gave her a proper kiss. They threw the cloth in the garbage and continued down the few blocks to the clients' house.

Once there, they were invited into the dining room where they were just in time for dinner.

"We apologize for being late ma'am, something, came up." Levy said with a gracious curtsy.

The client, who was a kindly old lady in her mid-90's just smiled. "Yes, I can tell that it did." She said knowingly. Gajeel however took it a little insultingly and was about to accuse her of something they might regret when she held up her hand and silenced him quickly. "Young man, before you say something about which you do not understand, know that I too am a mage, and once upon a time, when your guild was brand new, I too bore the mark of a fairy." She pulled her left sleeve up and flipped her wrist over to reveal a severely faded purple Fairy Tail mark. "My magic is similar to Warrod's, except where he can use nature and is attuned to it, mine is urban. I can feel, and control, the entire city if I chose to, hell, I founded it." She said with a chuckle. "So yes, I know about your little pit stop on the way here, and I couldn't care less about it. You young people, always so pent up with your emotions and bursting with hormones. Reminds me of a time," she began saying before a young woman, approximately Levy's age came up beside her.

"Grandma, the food is about to grow cold, should we not sit down to dinner?" She asked calmly, obviously used to diverting the old woman to other tasks at times like this.

"Oh yes of course." She said sighing a little. "No one wants to hear my stories anymore." She muttered softly, but Gajeel could hear it.

"I would be honoured if you could tell me one, perhaps once the quest is complete and we have some more time?" He asked diplomatically.

The old lady's face lit up and she practically bounced with joy. "Why yes, I'd love to tell you something raunchy from my youth. This is a little teaser, did you know that Fairy Tail used to take on certain 'adult' contracts?" Both Levy and Gajeel shook their heads. "Well now you have something to look forward to." She said with a wink.

As they sat down to dinner, the talk turned to business. "So what exactly is the quest?" Levy asked quickly, anxious to get back to the hotel, but not wanting to be rude.

"Well that's the problem, I can't read the text. It's written in ancient Zentopian." The client said as she watched Levy's interest perk right up.

"Ancient Zentopian? I didn't think any tomes were left?" She asked curiously, forgetting about her dinner. This was all beyond Gajeel, so he just listened and stayed quiet while he ate.

"Most of them are, yes. But there are a few scattered around Fiore, and I happen to have one. I only know a few words to see them on the page, and treasure is one of them. I read it many times throughout the manuscript, so I put out a quest for it. Can you read Ancient Zentopian dear?"

Levy shook her head. "I've made a start in learning it, but there isn't much literature out there to translate it, I will however give it my best. And if it leads to anything, I'm sure Gajeel will help me recover the treasure." Gajeel nodded and smiled at Levy. "What is the timeline looking like for the quest?" She asked.

"Take as much time as you need, the hotel room is yours for however long you want it. I just ask that if you find something, the treasure gets donated to a museum, along with the tome."

"What is the reward, the request didn't say?" Gajeel spoke up.

The client replied with a chuckle. "750,000 jewel to start, then it can and will increase should anything come of the translation."

Gajeel and Levy just looked at each other

. 750,000 jewel was a good amount of money for a translation. "We'll take it." They said in unison, both of their eyes lighting up.

"Excellent, well now that that's all taken care of, I'm sure you have other things on your minds for tonight, so I won't keep you. Please take the manuscript with you, and take your time with the work. Enjoy it, I know it doesn't seem like much, but it'll make this old woman happy." She said as they all stood up.

Levy and Gajeel Curtsied and bowed to their hostess and made their way to the door hand in hand. "Thank you, I will treasure this manuscript as if it were mine until I can see it safe in a museum." Levy said as they exited the house. They said their farewells, and soon the couple was on the way back to the hotel, with Levy talking excitedly about the quest, she could not wait to get into the translation.

As the door shut behind Gajeel back at their hotel room, his voice sounded seductively low from right behind her. "Now, didn't we have alternative plans for tonight?" He said gingerly taking the manuscript and setting it on the table before picking Levy up and into a kiss, carrying her into the bedroom.


	7. 7 - Do Not Disturb? My Ass

AN: So I know I promised a good GaLe chapter, but that ending felt natural to me. Their story continues below, and yes, I picked up right where we left off. So I just had a wonderfully, nasty, delicious thought about the group of adults (NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia, Jerza, Miraxus, etc) going for a nice dinner, and then some fun after. What are your thoughts? I can write it as a one shot, or incorporate it into the storyline. After I wrap things up with GaLe in the next chapter or 2 we're heading back to NaLu for their date and "coming out" party, and then I'll be moving into other couples and quests and pairings. If you have a couple you would like to see, PM me, and I'll see what I can do. The arc I've got in my head can be worked on by any/all of the couples.

So I did another thing: if you would like some insight into my Celestial Realm pairings, I'm starting a collection of one shots available beginning with our favourite Golden Bull and his lovely wife Virgo.

mayathesiren23: Lol all the cliffhangers!

MotherOfDragons1227: Thank you so much for your review! I really do appreciate it. I get so nervous when I see a new review posted that I almost don't even look. Thank you for your candid response as well. I try to ignore the haters I truly do, and most of the time I can. But I am still new to writing for other people to read that the hate still stings. Please continue to stick with me, the story is nowhere near complete.

Random-Guardian: Let's just worry about GaLe, the rest will come later. ;)

Arigato gozaimasu,

Elysia Waterchild

* * *

Gajeel dropped Levy carefully onto their bed in the hotel room as she looked up at with pure love in her eyes. She teasingly pulled her dress up above her waist showing her lover how glistening wet she was. Gajeel didn't waste any time and within moments his mouth was nibbling on her clit. Levy gasped as Gajeel played, and she pulled her dress down off her shoulders, thanking every god she knew of that the material was stretchy. Gajeel's tongue darted over her clit eliciting a moan to burst forth from Levy as one hand made its way to her breast, and the other laced itself in Gajeel's hair.

"Oh fuck Gajeel yes," she groaned out as she felt her love stick two fingers into her tight pussy, "I need you to eat me until I scream." This of course spurned Gajeel to slow down; delighting in the minute shivers her body made underneath him as she tried to rush things. His fingers continued to pound into her, but even they slowed down. Gajeel inserted a third finger and hooked his middle finger slightly, which as he pulled his fingers out, hit Levy's G-spot, causing a delicious convulsion. "I, oh fuck yes, do it again." She said breathlessly rocking her core into his face. Her nipples were hard from her attention so she intertwined both hands into Gajeel's hair forcing him further on her pussy.

Gajeel was relentless, he could feel Levy building up to climax, and then right as she was about to explode, he'd slow to a crawl and tease her back down. He kept it going until she was literally begging him to let her cum, and only then did he. Gajeel fully inserted his three fingers, hooked the middle so that it was stroking Levy's G-spot, and put his thumb on her clit, rubbing furiously. He then licked up the inside of Levy's thigh and bit down on it, sucking hard until a nice purple hickie appeared. Levy screamed loudly and exploded all over Gajeel as he did and he licked up her precious juice before climbing on top of her.

Levy was panting so hard that she barely noticed when Gajeel began to move, until she felt his lips on hers and could taste sex on them. Her hands immediately went to his pants and quickly undid his belt and unzipped the zipper. As she started to pull them down, Gajeel helped remove them and his boxers before kneeling on the bed over her and took off his shirt. "Fuck you're so sexy." Levy purred as Gajeel stripped quickly and hovered back over top of her.

"Gihihi, no love, you're the sexy one. And I am about to pound the tight, delicious pussy of yours into oblivion." He replied as his cock teased her slit.

"Just fucking put it in Gajeel, I need you so fucking bad." Levy moaned, trying to squirm her small body down and onto his thick shaft. Her mouth sought out one of his nipple rings and she tugged on it softly, knowing that it was extremely sensitive.

"Fuck yes." Gajeel shouted as he pierced into her with one fluid motion. He loved it when she played with his nipples, something he would never admit outside of the pair of them, and it drove him wild with desire. Levy knows this, and practically gets whatever she wants if she can manage to get at them. She won this battle, but would she win the war?

Once Gajeel was in, he stopped and held himself there, letting his cock pulse inside her. Levy moaned and flexed her walls around him before he started moving slowly. This pace was torturous for them both, and Gajeel had to start moving faster. As his hips rocked into hers, they built up their pace together, Levy arching her back into Gajeel and pushing her hips towards him. She wound her legs around his waist, pulling him further into her, and as the tip of his cock pierced her core, Levy let out a loud scream, biting down on Gajeels chest, just above his nipple. "Gajeel, fuck me into oblivion, please, gods I need this release." Levy moaned out, every word dripping with love and desire. Gajeel grunted in that feral way he does and thrust harder into his woman.

"I'm so fucking glad you're mine Levy, I can't imagine not doing this with you." Gajeel said in between thrusts, his hands holding onto Levy's hips as she tightened her legs around him. With a quick movement, he leaned forward and rolled them over onto his back with Levy straddling him all of a sudden. She screamed out again as gravity forced her down on his massive cock. She pulled her legs out from under his ass and balanced up on her toes. The bed was thankfully very springy, so it helped her bounce on his cock. Gajeel put one hand behind his head to that he could see his blue-haired goddess ride his cock while the other one went to start playing with her clit.

"Oh, yes…" Levy shuddered out as her legs began to shiver beneath her. "Gods I'm gonna cum soon." She said softly as Gajeel continued to massage her clit. "Gajeel, I love you!" She screamed before exploding all over his cock. Levy could feel Gajeel begin to throb, and she continued to ride him like the dragon he is until she felt both of his hands on her hips. Gajeel had his eyes closed and his hands were guiding Levy's hips how he needed them to, so she leaned forward and kissed him passionately. As she did he wrapped his arms around her waist and slapped her ass, which caused Levy to gasp into the kiss. Levy tightened her walls around him and he began to pulsate.

"I'm cumming Levy, I'm cumming now." He said opening his eyes to look at Levy as she smiled.

"Fill my pussy up then love, I need it all." She replied, biting down on his collarbone, leaving marks, and he exploded into Levy's tight pussy. Gajeel kept rocking into Levy, pulsing his sweet cum into her until there was none left. Gajeel was however, still hard, and he grinned devilishly. "What do you have in mind Gajeel?" Levy asked, by no means spent herself.

"I want that ass." Was all he said. Levy smiled brightly and pulled herself off his cock with a light 'pop' from the suction and she kneeled down on the bed for him. Gajeel got up and pulled her to the edge, so that her feet were on the floor and she was bent forward on the mattress. As he lined his cock up behind her, Levy bit her lip expectantly, this was something new. She had never even done this with the girls in the library, so she had no idea what to expect. What she didn't expect, was how much tighter her asshole was compared to her pussy, and how much bigger Gajeel felt in comparison. As Gajeel slowly pierced her ass with his cock, inching his way in, Levy screamed out, both in pain and in pleasure. "Tell me if it's too much, but I really want to continue love." He told her tenderly, making sure she understood that he was considering her feelings, and whether or not it was too much.

"No Gajeel, I want this too, I want you to fill all the holes you can tonight, keep going." Her voice was muffled from the blankets as she had buried her face in them as she screamed out. After what seemed like forever to Levy, Gajeel finally got all the way in. He slowly began to pull back out, before moving back in, trying to get her ass acclimated to his cock. When he felt that Levy was good and open for him, Gajeel began to piston into Levy's ass, relishing in how she felt. "Ooohh, yeeessss…" She mumbled, as she truly began to enjoy Gajeel cock filling her tight hole. She knew she was going to want this again. Gajeel set a basic tempo, since they were both new to this portion, but it wasn't long until Levy began bucking against her lover, shoving him in further. So Gajeel took the cue to pick up the pace and Levy's back arched up a little. That's when Gajeel chuckled and slapped Levy's ass hard, watching her ass jiggle for him. Levy let out a scream and threw her head back, which Gajeel caught with one hand, keeping the other on Levy's hips.

"Fuck you're so tight Levy, that oblivion you mentioned, it's coming." He said as he gently pulled her head back so that she as standing in front of him. Gajeel moved one hand around to lightly cup her neck, not for pressure, but to hold her, while his other hand trailed down to that clit he just can't get enough of. "I want to feel you squirming shorty." He muttered, his voice gravelly in her ear, nipping on her lobe. Levy couldn't do much except buck back against him, which she did, but her hands went to cup her breasts, as they played with her nipples.

"You're making me a quivering mess Gajeel, I can barely stand." Levy replied breathlessly as the tension began to build again. "Fuck, this feels amazing, you're so fucking big, and you fit me so fucking perfectly!" She gasped loudly as Gajeel's thumb flicked her clit.

"I want to feel all your juices on me before I lay you down again." Gajeel moaned out as he picked up the pace, both with his cock, and with his fingers. "I told you that you were going to make it up to me tonight." Gajeel felt Levy's knees buckle slightly and held her tight as he felt her orgasm rock her body. "Feel good love?" He asked as he fucked her ass more.

"You fucking know it," she said brightly, "now lay me down and fuck me harder." She said as Gajeel gently let her top half down opening her ass up better for him. Gajeel took both hands to her hips and began to move faster, he really wanted to fill this ass up, and he knew that he didn't have much left. Levy continued to push back against him, although with less force since her legs were jello.

"Yes, yes, yes, fucking yes!" Gajeel screamed as he gave one last push and let the rest of his cum fill up her ass. After he was empty, he slowly pulled himself out and collapsed on the bed beside her, each of them helping the other up to the top, both of them completely spent. Gajeel pulled Levy into his arms, letting her small body curl into his larger one, feeling her top leg cross his as she laid her head on his chest. "I really do love you Levy, you know that right? This isn't just sex to me." He said softly, as he caress her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I know that Gajeel, and I truly love you as well, always and forever." She said craning her head up to look at him with a smile. "I'm not going anywhere." She stated as she leaned up and kissed him.

"Good, nor am I. Now, time to get some sleep, you've got a lot of translating to begin tomorrow." Gajeel replied as they both closed their eyes. "Good night my love." He said as he passed out.

"And good night to you as well, my heart." Levy said back, but he was already asleep.

* * *

Next up: Lucy and Natsu's date/party!


	8. 8 - Under the Sakura Tree

AN: I am sorry that Chapter 7 took so long to get out, work got really hectic and I couldn't find the time, or the drive to sit down and write, and do what I wanted justice. I hope you all enjoyed it. This chapter focuses on Natsu and Lucy. Sorry this one took as long as it did as well. Same issues as Chapter 7, I really am trying here people, but please keep reading and reviewing! FYI this chapter is LONG.

h: The haters I'm talking about are not the ones you describe, who are giving me criticism, but legitimate haters who think my work should not exist in the first place. While I appreciate that everyone has their opinions and are entitled to them, I do not need the negativity thrown at me. I appreciate criticism; it helps me in my writing, in growing as a person as well. But when you're doing something for the first time (such as writing for other people to read), the negativity of actual hate on your work is not something you want to dwell on. Those posts are the ones I read and delete. You are not one I consider a hater, and I appreciate your input. I knew the tags and the first chapter was going to throw people off, but that is also why I included the caveat that the pairings would come in the incoming chapters. Thank you for your review and your clarification. I hope that you continue to read and review.

Random-Gaurdian: It might, it just might. I still haven't decided if I even going to write that chapter, I want to venture into a few other pairs first.

I just hit 100 followers, thank you all for your support; it means the world to me!

Arigato gozaimasu,

Elysia Waterchild

"Be ready by 7? Ugh." Lucy sounded exasperated. It's not like she had anything to think of, since Natsu wanted her to wear the exact outfit that she wore last week to that gods awful quest. Well, it wasn't all that bad. Natsu and Lucy finally admitted, to each other, how they felt, and Cana and Bacchus finally hooked up too. That was a bonus in and of itself! Cancer had just finished Lucy's hair and make-up and there was still 30 minutes to go. But that was when she heard her door bell. When she peered out the window, she saw Happy, looking very dapper.

"Lucy, I am here to escort you to your date, so grab your coat and let's go!" He yelled up to her.

"Aye sir!" Lucy replied automatically, before laughing and shaking her head. She pulled on the same boots and coat that she wore that day, and made her way downstairs.

"You look lovely Lucy, may I take your arm?" Happy had grown into his full body form, something Carla and Lily had finally taught him how to do. Lucy nodded and accepted his proffered arm.

"Thank you, you clean up quite nicely as well. You're not accompanying us are you?" She asked politely.

Happy just laughed and shook his head. "No Carla and I have dinner plans at 7, so Natsu asked me to pick you up earlier."

Lucy was beginning to wonder where they were going, when the sky lit up with a faint red glow. The Harvest Festival was tonight. It looked like Natsu had grabbed them a prime location to watch the tree change, and had even laid out a fancy picnic meal for them. When he saw Lucy his eyes widened in awe, and he stood up quickly.

"Wow Luce, you look, wow." Natsu sputtered out, the words not quite forming on his lips.

"You look great too Natsu," Lucy said with a blush. Natsu took Lucy's hand from Happy and smiled at his old friend.

"Go have a wonderful dinner with your wife Happy, thank you for bringing my queen to me." Natsu said as Happy handed Lucy over. It felt almost like a wedding, which it wasn't, but still. Natsu gestured for Lucy to sit down, and once she had, he sat down opposite her, Lucy's blonde hair was lit up glowing like fire in the red light, and she looked ethereal, like one of her spirits in human form. "Gods you're beautiful Lucy."

Lucy blushed again which drove Natsu insane, she looked far too good right now. "I, uh, I just did what you asked, nothing went right that day. I hope tonight is better." She commented, reaching for some food.

Natsu nodded and began eating as well. "If my plans go right, they will."

"What do you have planned for the night then?" Lucy asked nervously, although she was trying to be a little more seductive. Natsu just smiled and shook his head. "Aww jeez Natsu, can't even help a girl out a little?" She said, beginning to relax a little.

Natsu laughed and leaned over, pulling Lucy in to a deep passionate kiss, one they had not yet shared, but so desperately wanted. Lucy could feel Natsu's desire roaring at the surface, and could feel him trying to restrain himself. All Lucy wanted was for Natsu to take her then and there, in the middle of the park with the tree above them, but she knew that he wouldn't, not while they were surrounded by the entire town of Magnolia. Natsu reluctantly pulled away, pulling slightly on Lucy's lower lip as she whimpered a little. "That was just, wow you're an amazing kisser. I have wanted to kiss you like that for years." He said smiling brightly. "Now we should enjoy dinner before the park closes."

Lucy barely heard him as she was still reeling from the kiss. She loved him, now more than ever and now she knew that she always had. As Lucy slowly opened her eyes, she looked at Natsu, truly looked at him. Once you got back his loud behavior, you realized that he was the kindest, most fiercely loyal person you could ever know, and that once you were in his circle of family, he would never let you go. That feeling is true of many people in Fairy Tail, but the Dragon Slayers had those qualities in spades. Lucy was beyond lucky that she had Natsu, and she was going to make sure she never took his lover for granted. "Natsu?" She said softly, waiting for him to look at him without food in his mouth, the dork. Once his black eyes looked up into her brown ones, Lucy smiled calmly. "I love you, with my entire being, and I am so glad that we're together." She leaned over and kissed him lovingly before pulling back and grabbing a strawberry. "So, after dinner? What's the plan?"

Natsu was caught by surprise by Lucy's calm and unbridled declaration. "I love you too Lucy, I always have. It was that time we met in Hargeon, when you bought Happy and I lunch in thanks for breaking the spell that Bora put on you. Remember how excited you were about wanting to join Fairy Tail? That was the moment I fell, although I didn't know it at the time." Lucy blushed, she hadn't realized that Natsu remembered as much of that as she did, and it made her extremely happy. "After dinner we're going to go for a walk, and until the park closes, and then I have a surprise for you." Natsu blushed dramatically when he mentioned the surprise, which made Lucy think of all the naughty things she wanted to do with Natsu tonight.

"Well I'm sure we'll enjoy it. So who made dinner, you or Happy?" She asked knowing neither of them were the greatest chefs.

"Actually it was Mira and Lisanna. I know that Happy and I can't cook worth a damn, so I entreated to my good friends to help out, and this is what they prepared." Natsu admitted. As much as he wanted to do it all himself, he knew better that to destroy something in the attempt to impress Lucy. They continued to eat, quietly for the most part, just enjoying the sights of each other and the tree, and the magical feeling it brought them. Once they were finished, Natsu cleaned up, threw the garbage and recycling out, which was everything, and offered Lucy his arm. Lucy smiled and stood up, taking her boyfriend's arm and they left the park.

 _Hold on,_ Lucy thought, _we're not even technically dating yet!_ Her arm tensed slightly on Natsu's and he registered the change. "What's wrong Luce?" He asked worried that she was getting nervous or cold feet or something.

"I, uh, I just realized that we're not even like properly a couple yet, are we?" She muttered out almost imperceptibly. But Natsu caught it, Natsu would also catch her quiet words, that she thought no one could hear.

"Is the title that important to you? We've been partners for over 10 years Lucy, we're already a couple. And now that we're on a date, an official date, does that not by definition make us 'boyfriend/girlfriend'?" He asked seriously.

Lucy seemed to ponder this for a while before she answered. "Yes, I believe it does. I like thinking of you as my boyfriend, my partner, my romantic attachment, etc. It feels right." Her voice lit up along with her face as they discussed it.

"Good because I will have no other romantic partner than you. I love you and only you, and nothing is going to change that." Natsu declared rather firmly before spinning Lucy around with him, causing her to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Natsu we're going to fall!" She cried out. They were near the river, the one she was always accused of nearly falling in to.

"Only into each other my love, only into each other." Natsu sang before kissing Lucy deeply. They stood there, Natsu's arms around Lucy's waist, and Lucy's arms wrapped around his neck, kissing each other, not for lust or seduction, but for love.

Natsu's watch beeped, which caught Lucy by surprise, because she had never known him to wear one. "The parks closed now, we should head back."

"Head back to the park? But you just said it was closed." Lucy inquired.

"Yup it is, but not to us. I asked the mayor, and Freed, for a couple of favours." Natsu replied. Lucy looked confused but she just followed him.

Once they crossed the boundary into the park, a wall of runes appeared. There was a message in bold above them:

"Congratulations on FINALLY getting together!

This wall, will prevent any sound from escaping, anyone from seeing in, and anyone from physically entering.

These runes are my strongest, and I had Laxus test them, he could not break them.

They will dissipate either at 9 am when the park reopens, or you two leave, whichever comes first.

Enjoy your night, Natsu and Lucy!"

~Freed

Natsu began laughing at the message, but Lucy immediately knew what Freed was on about. She began walking towards the tree, undid her coat and let it drop to the ground while Natsu was laughing. Once she was there, really how long could he laugh for, she looked back at Natsu and called his name. Natsu looked up and saw that Lucy was no longer with him and as soon as he saw her at the tree, coatless, bathed in the ethereal red light of the Sakura Tree again, he flew to her, literally. Natsu caught Lucy in his arms, and pulled her into another kiss, this one full of heat and desire, and longing. Lucy returned the kiss fiercely and began undoing Natsu's shirt. Once she had pulled it off, she began to undo his pants. Lucy was surprised that Natsu went commando, but it certainly made her job a lot easier.

As soon as Natsu's cock hit the fresh air, he let out a sharp intake of breath, and Lucy used that to separate herself from his kiss and kneel down, her mouth inches away from his cock. "Oh fuck Lucy, please take me." Natsu moaned out when he saw what was about to happen.

"As you command my love." Lucy said before plunging his whole cock into her mouth. She was surprised at how large it was, and how hungry she was for it. She began to play, her hands teasing his balls and stroking his cock when her mouth could reach, while her tongue ran circles around his tip. She slid her teeth gently up his shaft and heard Natsu gasp for air as she nipped lightly on his tip. Lucy tasted the pre-cum he let out and swallowed it down before plunging back in. She felt Natsu's hands intertwine themselves in her hair, guiding her head how he wanted it to go. Lucy was fine with this. She wanted his direction. Given all that the little "Library Club" had done, Lucy was, until last week and Natsu, a virgin. She considered herself thus, so this was all going to be new for her. She wanted Natsu to take control, and he did. His hands pushed and pulled her head gently, in the ways he wanted until he was ready to come when he let go and Lucy continued on her own, bringing his orgasm forth with a fury. Natsu let out a guttural groan as he did, and pushed his cock as far down Lucy's throat as he could, spewing his cum into her mouth. Lucy did her best to swallow it all but some of it leaked out of the side of her mouth.

Lucy licked up what she missed and smiled up at Natsu, who bent down quickly and wrapped his arms around Lucy, laying her gently on the ground. "That, was, so, fucking, hot." He said as he kissed down her body to her knees. He has been waiting for this. Natsu slowly slid Lucy's boots off and gently kissed her toes, and began very slowly kissing up the inside of Lucy's legs. Lucy closed her eyes and let her mind go, she asked for romance, and Natsu was giving it to her. His touch felt divine, the cool autumn air was crisp over her skin but not too cold, and the magical red light from the Sakura tree made the whole scenario just perfect. Natsu was savouring this feeling, Lucy's legs were soft and enticing, and he just wanted to nibble all over, but he knew what his ultimate goal was, and by the gods he was on his way. He slowly undid Lucy's belt and shimmied down her skirt, and she removed her shirt shortly after. As he gently pushed Lucy back down into a semi-laying down position, he took the moment to admire her form, curvy from having grown into a woman, with ass and tits to spare. But that wasn't what drew Natsu's eye, it was the way she looked at him, with complete love, trust and devotion. She knew that she was safe with him and that melted Natsu's heart even further. Natsu gazed upon Lucy's pale skin, which radiated the soft red glow from the tree, coupled with the shine on her hair, Lucy looked like she was on fire, as if _she_ were the Fire Dragon Slayer, and not him.

Natsu kneeled down in front of Lucy and pulled her back up into a kiss. Lucy was surprised since he had literally just laid her down, but she enjoyed this, flesh on flesh with him. His own skin, which was slightly tanned from being bare all the time made him look godly, since he naturally glowed with his innate inner fire. He just seemed to radiate strength and Lucy was utterly drawn to him. Natsu unhooked Lucy's bra, taking care to remove the delicate article from her body, and looked at her chest, revelling in the sight. Gods her breasts were amazing! Lucy watched Natsu's eyes bulge as they took in her large tits properly for the first time, and she leaned back onto her elbows for him. Natsu took the cue and his mouth latched on to one of her nipples hard, drawing a very sharp gasp from Lucy. As Natsu suckled one tit, his hand moved to the other one, playing and pinching the other nipple. Lucy let her head fall back as her love switched sides and his mouth began giving the other nipple attention.

"Oh gods Natsu, that feels so good." She moaned out as he let go of her tit with a 'pop'. Natsu just winked and kissed down her stomach as he felt Lucy shiver underneath his kiss. Once he reached his goal Natsu slowly removed her panties and just looked for a moment, inhaling her scent, the smell of spiced vanilla, but also of her desire. He loved it, and wanted more of it, so he buried his mouth in her pussy. "Oh fuck yes!" Lucy cried out as Natsu took her clit in mouth and began to suck on it. While his teeth and tongue were focused on Lucy's clit, Natsu brought his hands down, wrapped one under her ass propping Lucy up slightly, while he inserted a few fingers from his other hand into Lucy's waiting pussy. Lucy shuddered as he did, partially because she was surprised, but mostly because Natsu had used his magic to heat up his fingers, not to the point of fire, but enough to transfer through her body. Lucy knew she wouldn't last long like this and bucked hard into his face. It was her turn to weave her hands through his hair and guide him. Natsu enjoyed Lucy's gasps and moans whenever he did something right, and how she would reposition him if she didn't like it. "Oh love, I'm going to cum soon!" Lucy cried out loudly, her words shaky from the building orgasm. Natsu pumped his finger in her harder and soon he felt her legs tighten around his head and then relax as she screamed out and exploded onto his face.

Natsu took his time licking it all up, delighting in her scent. But when he heard Lucy's voice next he damn near came himself. "Mark me, I want you to fucking mark me as yours Natsu, somewhere only you will see." Her voice was low, gravelly, and full of seduction. Natsu was erect once more and immediately clamped down on the soft portion of her inner thigh, just below her wet pussy. As he did, Lucy screamed out, slightly from the pain, but it felt so good that she didn't care. She felt the skin break from his dragon fangs and knew that the mark he was giving her would last a long time, and then he could renew it. When he was finished, Natsu kissed his way back up Lucy's body and hovered over her, poised for entry. Lucy wrapped her legs around him, and pulled her boyfriend down to her, his erect cock seeking the slick wet opening to her core. Natsu was trying to go slowly so that he didn't hurt her, but Lucy was having none of that. "I want you in me, fucking me, hard Natsu, now." She demanded, and Natsu caved, he fell into her, piercing her as far in as he could go, and she let out a scream before clamping down on his shoulder. "Oh gods Natsu yes." Lucy gasped out as Natsu began to piston wildly into her.

Natsu couldn't believe how tight she was, how fucking amazing she felt around him. "Lucy, fuck baby, you're so gods-damned tight!" He grunted out, his eyes open and watching everything that crossed Lucy's exquisite face.

"No, you're just too fucking big!" Lucy countered rocking her hips into his, pulling her legs tighter around him. Natsu brought his mouth down to hers and kissed her passionately, every kiss felt new, like it was their first time. Lucy smiled into the kiss and rolled them over quickly, so that she was straddling him and sat up. Natsu stared bright-eyed up at his goddess, his queen, and when she began to ride him, he fell into bliss. His hands roamed over her body, playing with her tits, until one of them landed on her clit, and he played there. Lucy could feel her second orgasm building, which only grew stronger once Natsu's hand found the most sensitive spot available to him at the moment. "Oh Natsu, I'm gonna cum soon."

Natsu smiled up at his woman and began to stroke her clit faster. "Yes baby, cum for me, I want to feel you explode all over me." He said as he rocked into her, digging his cock deeper into her tight pussy. He could feel his own orgasm building as well, but he wanted to make sure that she came first.

Lucy felt her toes curl and the orgasm erupt and she dug her nails into Natsu's chest, to which he let out a feral groan, and she exploded all over his cock and legs. "Oh fuck baby yes!" She let out as she fell over on her side. She was going to suck Natsu off to get his orgasm out, but he had other ideas. Natsu flipped her on to her belly and hoisted her up to her knees. Lucy realized what was coming and was a little worried, but she wanted to try everything with him, including this. Natsu took his hand and got it nice and wet from Lucy's pussy, before bring that juice up to her ass whole. Once it was a lubed as he wanted, Natsu pierced into her virgin hole and very slowly, inch by inch, he pushed inside. Lucy let out a scream when he did, because it hurt, fucking right it hurt, but she hadn't realized just how much it would, or how it would mix with the pleasure.

Once Natsu was all the way in, Lucy realized that she wasn't going to be able to sit properly for the next few days, or longer, and that was before Natsu began pounding away. He seemed to be in his own little bubble as he grabbed her hips and brought them to meet his when he gyrated back and forth. Lucy thought he heard a grumble come from Natsu, so she turned her head to look at him and he repeated it. "Play with yourself, I want you to cum again, nice and big for me when I fill up your ass." Lucy nodded and let her hand roam to her now extremely sensitive clit and began to rub it. She could feel Natsu growing thicker, and shivering with anticipation, so she knew he was almost spent, so she picked up the pace o build her own climax, but it didn't take long. "I'm coming Lucy, get ready. I'm gonna fill you up so fucking full." He said moments before Lucy felt his cock shudder and explode within her. The feeling of it, combined with everything else, sent Lucy over the edge and she exploded for the last time all over her hands. The pair of the collapsed beside each other, Natsu gently pulling himself out of Lucy, and he rolled on to his back pulling Lucy into his arms.

"Was that romantic enough for you my love?" Natsu asked, looking down at the exhausted blonde beauty looking up at him through hooded eyes.

Lucy let out a little yawn and smiled. "Of course, it was perfect. You are perfect." She said curling into him, enjoying his heat on the chilly night. "It was everything I wanted and more. I couldn't be happier."

Natsu kissed the top of her head and smiled. "Good. Now as much as I want this to continue, we should probably get dressed and head out before we fall asleep and these runes disappear."

Lucy looked at him sadly, she wanted to stay like this all night, but then she had a great idea. "Natsu, why don't you spend the night at my place. I don't want this night to end, it was too perfect."

Natsu practically jumped up with excitement, which startled Lucy since they were lying down. "Yes! We just need to get dressed and head out." Natsu helped Lucy to stand and he began getting dressed. Lucy grabbed her clothing and stuffed them in her purse, it was bigger than it needed to be, and walked back to where her coat was. She picked it up and slipped it on, while Natsu just stared at her. "Uh, what are you doing Luce?" He asked when he caught up with her.

"Putting my coat on, what does it look like?" She replied teasingly. Once she had it properly done up, Natsu couldn't even tell that she was naked underneath. "No point getting dressed again, when I'm just going to be taking everything off once we get home."

Natsu took her hand in his and laughed as they exited the park. "True enough my love, true enough. Now, you're place or mine?" He asked calmly.

"Well mine is closer, so better for tonight, don' t you think?" Lucy said brightly. As they walked away from the park, neither of them noticed the baby rush bush that sprouted exactly where they had been laying down only minutes before.

The new couple was so engrossed with each other and getting back to Lucy's apartment, that they didn't notice the other couple out on the town that night. Gray and Juvia were out for a nice evening stroll while Asuka watched over Silver for the night, and had got a hotel room for their own romantic getaway. "Well Juvia, looks like they've finally got together." Gray said with a chuckle, happy though for his best friend.

"Juvia thinks it's about time. Do you think they're going to have fun?" Her voice had a slight lilt to it, whenever she spoke about sex, especially when it was about other people.

"I think they've already been having fun. Which makes me think, maybe we should head back to the hotel and flip the do not disturb sign." Gray said as he picked up his wife and kissed her.

"Oh yes, Gray-sama, Juvia thinks that would be a wonderful idea." She replied kissing him back. The married couple turned the corner and were gone from the park area as quickly as they had come.


	9. AN 2

Hey guys I'm back! Sorry I have been in a seriously depressed funk since the end of December, and am slowly getting out of it. I think getting accepted to do a Post-Graduate certificate helped with that. But let's see, what have I been up to since being absent? Well, my work situation went from being busy to chaotic with a new company taking over the site I'm working at (contract security is a pain). We were given the option of sticking with the security company and leaving the site (and a epic pay raise ($5/hr for me)) or staying at the site and switching companies. Well I chose the money, even though that meant my schedule would be a continental rotation. So basically that means I do 2 weeks of day shifts, and then 2 weeks of night shifts. Night shifts, seem like the perfect time to write doesn't it? I thought so, but I have had no drive to write. I've had the flu twice in as many months, which sucked.

In December I started a new drug to help me lose weight as the gym isn't an option for me right now (herniated disc in my lower back, which means in case you're wondering, that my lower back is basically dislocated and pinching on nerves and other important stuff). So since then I've dropped 20 lbs (yay!) and have got a bit of my old movement back so I am not complaining about the sweets I haven't been eating, or the appetite I haven't really had.

In the beginning of February I had an urge, a calling if you will, to apply back to school to further my career, not as a security guard/supervisor, but in my chosen field of Classics and Archaeology. I applied for carious Museum Studies courses at local colleges, and within less than a week had two unconditional offers of acceptance, and one wait-list (for reasons to numerous to go into). Well the program I accepted is a Post-Graduate certificate in Museum Management and Curatorship, because I would absolutely LOVE to run my own exhibit somewhere like the ROM (Royal Ontario Museum). So this got me back in the mood a little bit, but I still couldn't get up the desire to write, or even log on to the site. I dropped out of my band for this season, as I had only been to 3 rehearsals in 3 months and practices were weekly. I have literally had no desire to do anything, including work.

Something the other day changed, my husband asked me if I had written anything recently, as he knows about my stories (even if he hasn't read them yet), and knows that I am still getting favourited/followed. Which, thank you so much for, by the way. I wish I could say those notification had given me a kick in the pants, but they didn't. It wasn't until I logged back on earlier this week and started reading one specific story, which will be mentioned in the next chapter, is really what got the ball rolling. Ideas began returning and I found the desire to write. I have also started the plan for the ending of the arc I'm on, which may or may not be the end of my story, that hasn't been decided yet.

I would lastly like to thank all of your who have stuck with me through my absenteeism, it was not planned, nor is it fair to you all. I beg your forgiveness, and would love to promise that it won't happen again, but I can't make that promise. Please know that even while I couldn't bring myself to write, you were all always in my thoughts. With that being said, I give you (either today by 7 pm EST or Monday) the next chapter, which is GaLe! (I can't remember if I promised Cana and Bacchus, but I'll save the chapter I have for them, for the one-off series I have planned, that may or may not start soon, wow I'm being ever so helpful aren't I?)

Arigato gozaimasu,

Elysia Waterchild


	10. 9 - The Finished Book

Gajeel woke to a high pitched squeal of delight, followed by the cutest imitation of a witches evil cackle he had ever heard. Sitting up on the couch he looked at the time and saw that it was 3 am, what the hell was Levy doing awake still? As he stood up, his track pants hung loosely around his waist and threatened to fall off, not that he cared anymore. Levy had been so focused on translating this book that they hadn't had much time for dates, or other fun stuff. Gajeel knew this going in, since his part wouldn't come until afterwards, but still. Months she had been at it, months. As he walked over to the desk, the Iron Dragon Slayer rested his head heavily on his girlfriends and he groggily opened his eyes. "What is it shrimp, are you finally finished?" He asked, his voice rough from being awakened sharply.

"Yep, just finished, the book, the whole book!" Levy replied, sliding her head out from underneath his, so that Gajeel's head landed on her shoulder. He took the cue and sat down beside her, she obviously wanted to discuss it, and this was probably the most they'd spoken in weeks since she had been so engrossed with the translation. Which is because she had to do it by hand. The tome was so old that her magic failed her, requiring Lost Magic, which was out of their grasp at the moment.

"And what does it day? I want a damned good monster hunt for all the months we've been in this hotel room." Gajeel commented, a little angrier than he meant to, and he saw Levy wince. "I'm sorry babe, I'm not mad, just a little stir crazy. I'm going to need to beat the crap out of something soon." _Or get laid, either or._ He thought to himself.

Levy sighed and set the translation down. It was a good deal thinner than the original, even without the bindings and double sided pages, must be a language thing. "Well, basically it tells a story of a king or an arch-bishop or someone in a high position of authority, the words meant the same thing before the division of the church and state, who had gone crazy and kidnapped a bunch of women." Levy paused for a breath and looked at Gajeel, hoping he hadn't gone back to sleep, he hadn't and was sitting at attention waiting patiently for her to continue. "So this king person, took all these women, and their family's gold and precious belongings to a deserted island, because he was greedy and horny and while he wanted to be worshipped, he didn't want all the kingly duties. So he passed the title to his son and abandoned ship. Now, presumably the king did all this for a harem, because apart from his position, he was not loved by the people, and they were, for the most part happy he was gone. His son was a kind and benevolent ruler, and eventually started the dynasty leading down to our current Queen Hisui." Gajeel made a little 'huh' noise and Levy continued.

"The king knew of an island in the middle of the sea where no one had explored before because the pirate rumours were that the whole area was haunted. So off he went, with a ship and crew, and his harem and treasure, and then upon arrival killed the crew and burned the ship, no witnesses. This book is told from his perspective at first, and then after his death, his descendants. The island was, according to the description, so similar to Tenroujima, that at first I thought it might be one in the same, but it's in the wrong area of the world. The king made the women fawn over him, giving false promises that if they loved him and adored him and bore him many children that they would be free to leave. It's not like they were without materials, but as they had all come from affluent families, none of them had the skill or the knowledge to craft boats or even hunt for food. They could forest for fruits and vegetables and other easy targets, and make dishes like that, but the king decided he needed meat, as all kings deserve. He was starting to get a bit of a god complex, making the women worship him. There was one, the youngest at the time of her kidnapping, who was in secret training to enter their science academy. I liked her best. She came up with a solution, create a device that would kill his libido. If he wasn't horny, he would have no power over them, well that was their thought."

Levy paused for a moment thinking. "These women didn't realize that he was one man and could overpower him without resorting to the means they did. At the time they didn't even know he was a wizard." Gajeel was so caught up in the story that he started at this.

"He had magic? Then why couldn't he get everyone to love him back in his country?" He inquired.

"Dummy, he probably could, but as I said he didn't want the responsibilities anymore. So the woman made this machine, there's no information on it, no designs or schematics or anything, and it was meant to be sort of a chemical castration, absolutely killing his sex drive. Only it did the complete opposite, it increased it. The women who had already born him children fled the area leaving very few behind, including the inventor. The king had turned into some kind of monster." She saw Gajeel's eyes sparkle at this and she smiled. "From what I gather, the king slaughtered everyone that he encountered and walked into the sea, his body changing and deforming to his new elements. He built an empire on the sea-floor fucking sea creatures and monsters a like, creating his own new bastard race, ones that were completely loyal to him."

"Time passed on, and he learned the ability to shift back into a semi-human form, and he wrote this book. He had a magic that created oxygen and set the book adrift on the currents, the bubble to break once it hit dry land. He wanted the world to know just how powerful he had become, to dare someone to come and challenge him. By sheer coincidence, or maybe divine providence, the book landed on the island he had deserted, and his descendants began writing the epilogue to it. The trouble I was having came more from this section than anything, because it was a bastard dialect of the Ancient Zentopian from the rest of the book." Levy sighed and leaned back in her chair. "I feel very sad for the people he left behind on the island, they seemed to be finally getting their lives in order when this book appeared and the past reared its ugly head. And then to see if there were any other sources of information similar to this, I looked up stories pertaining to creatures rising out of the sea as threat, and apart from our old friend Kemo-Kemo the only one I found was the beginning of the Vulcan race. From what I gathered, on the coast of Fiore, almost directly from where this island supposedly is, a creature, likely one of those bastard monsters, appeared and started sexually assaulting every woman it could find, being able to shift into a semi-human form to lure its prey. Eventually the creature was able to possess people to make the capture more exhilarating for it, and the conquest sweeter. These creatures eventually spread out across the continent, although the strongest contingent is here in Fiore."

She set the sheets of her book down, not even having bound it yet and closed her eyes, for what seemed like the first time in weeks. Those last few pages had been the most vexing, the dialect and writing had gotten so horrible, she could only imagine how much inbreeding had occurred on that island. She never wanted to go, but the diagram on the inside cover of how to get there, and the hoard of treasure and possible colony of people to meet, was far too good of an opportunity to pass up. She slid the copied map over to Gajeel. He took one look and smiled.

"We leave tomorrow." He stated matter of factly and picked her up. Levy was so sore from the chair that the only sound which escaped her lips was one of relief for her aching joints. "Too sore my love?" He teased in her ear. Levy twitched involuntarily, it had been far too long, and she needed him between her legs immediately.

"Never, although I'm not sure how much help I'm going to be tonight." She replied coyly, indicating that she wouldn't be able much to reciprocate.

"That is perfectly fine Lev, let big strong Black Steel massage his woman's pain away." Gajeel responded romantically. Levy could feel the sexual tension at a breaking point, so for Gajeel to be even slightly romantic, she knew he wanted it to still be special for her, and not just a 'we haven't fucked in months and it's going to be hot and quick and we'll likely regret it in the morning' kind of thing.

Gajeel laid her down on the bed gently and slid her clothing off before rolling her on to her stomach. Levy squirmed shyly which nearly sent Gajeel over the edge. It felt like the first time for her, and it felt wonderful. Gajeel worked his hands up her legs, massaging her feet first, hitting key pressure points to illicit sensuous moans from his love. He grabbed a little oil from the side table and dribbled some onto his hands so that the friction wasn't hurting her and continued to work up Levy's legs. He longed to kiss them, to play with her ass, which was right in front of him, but he was feeling all the tension in her body literally melt away beneath his touch. He loved that he could make her feel this way and he had to control his primal urges. Once his hands reached her ass it became even more difficult. While he massaged there too, since she'd been sitting on an uncomfortable chair for the better part of 4 months, Gajeel longed to travel lower, to play with the pussy he knew so well. He could see it starting to glisten and figured that it would only be time, but romance first.

With great reluctance Gajeel moved up to Levy's back. This is where he felt the most tension, where he knew she needed it the most. As his hands moved, pulling that tension out of her he watched and she quite literally swell in relief. The weight of the quest was beginning to weigh her down and she looked like a shell of the woman she was, but now? Life was returning, and it made Gajeel extremely happy. Once he to her neck he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You know to do your neck properly, you'd need to lie on your back." He suggested to her. Levy didn't say a word and just rolled over. Gajeel looked amazingly at the small creature beneath him. How had he ever lucked out to win her heart, he'll never know, he was just happy that he had.

Gajeel slid off Levy and kneeled down at her head, so that he could massage the top of her shoulders and neck properly, Levy moaning and leaning into his touch. Once the last knot evacuated her spine she whispered up to him. "Get in me now, and fuck me senseless."

Naturally Gajeel obliged, stripping his pants off in seconds, his hard on clear as day as he climbed back on top. Levy spread her legs wide for him, her lips parting slightly allowing his thick cock access to her. Gajeel slid in effortlessly, and they both shuddered for it had been a very long time. They knew neither one of them was going to have much stamina, but it was clear that neither of them cared. Gajeel began to piston inside Levy, driving his cock into her with reckless abandon. Unless she said otherwise, Gajeel planned to just go as his body commanded. He could sense that Levy was in bliss as her eyes were rolled back, her breathing was shallow and quick, and her legs found some strength and wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling him fully into her. She opened her eyes and stared at her love for what seemed like hours before pulling his lips down to hers, the sensation sending her crashing into oblivion.

As Gajeel felt Levy orgasm without warning, he knew that he was close. "I'm gonna cum baby, so soon." Levy nodded her understanding, the wave of passion still rollicking in her. Gajeel leaned down again and bit down on Levy's neck before grunting and spilling his cum in her. Wave after wave pulsed into Levy's tight, dripping pussy, and when Gajeel was done, he fell down beside her, rolling her on top of him, just letting her lie there, his cock still buried deep in her. They fell asleep that way, as they had done numerous times before, and it wasn't until Gajeel's alarm went off at 8 am that either one of them moved.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the wait everyone, really and truly. This New Year has handed my butt to me and I haven't had the drive to write at all. I have all these other ideas for pairings and fun stories (with the help of some people egging me on *cough* Random-Guardian *cough*) so I'm just going to add those into a one off series to coincide with this one, similar to Welcome to the Celestial Spirit World. Thank you for your patience.

This chapter is dedicated to quite-a-riot the author of Passive Aggressive Post-Its. Reading this story gave me a swift kick in the pants to get writing again. It spurned new ideas in my head, and no I will not be plagiarizing that wonderful work, but if anyone has read it and starts to find my chapters sounding a bit like those ones, then all credit goes to quite-a-riot. Seriously though, excellent story. They really know the characters well, and wonderful concept. Please go check it out.

Next chapter is obviously the beginning of the island portion of the quest, with some surprise guest appearances!

Arigato gozaimasu,

Elysia Waterchild


	11. 10 - The Convergence

Levy chuckled soothingly as Gajeel curled up on her lap as they sailed towards the island. They had sent word back to the guild about the progression of quest and Master gave his blessing for the continuation of the quest. After that was done, Levy donated the old tome to a local museum, as she had copied everything into a new tome and translated it. She promised the museum that once the quest was done, so long as the translation was still in good condition, that it too would be donated as accompaniment to the original work. The old lady who set the quest provided the boat and fresh supplies for the couple, and then they were on their way.

"Gajeel, I can see land, we're almost there." Levy said brightly, the sun shining over the ocean. Gajeel merely grunted and rolled further into Levy's lap. His breath touched her core and made her shiver with desire, but she had to hold back, Gajeel was utterly useless right now. So she smiled and steered the boat towards the island. She had anticipated something bleak, given the history, but the island that stood before her could only be described by one word: paradise. Pristine white beaches, the ocean was growing turquoise as the neared the shore. The tree line was set back away with stunning shades of green and purple, with leaves that sparkled in the sunlight. Levy was so busy admiring the island that she barely noticed the boat had stopped moving. Gajeel perked up and jumped out.

"Finally! Land!" He yelled exuberantly.

"Actually it's just a sand dune, helps keep the island safe from the oceans currents." Levy explained as she tried to haul the boat into the bay.

"Oh no, I am _not_ getting back in that boat. We're swimming the rest of the way!" Gajeel exclaimed as her tore off his clothing and threw them in their bag. Thankfully it was watertight. Levy sighed and followed suit, putting the book in as well and then carefully sealing the bag back up. Stepping into the water felt like heaven, _how could anything bad be here_ , Levy thought as they took their time swimming to the beach. "Gods Levy, you're starting to fill out, little no longer." Gajeel commented as he pulled her close.

Levy wrapped her legs around Gajeel and looked down at her chest. "Not sure why, it's not like I have any more growing to do, puberty came and went and left me, not as well off as other women." She said but couldn't take her eyes off the chest that she had grown. She was by no means as large as Lucy or Erza, but had grown decently large tits. "Hmm, maybe it's a delayed reaction or something?" She pondered. Looking back up at Gajeel she smiled and teased coyly. "Like what you see?"

Gajeel nodded but spoke as well. "Lev you were perfect before, this is just icing." Their lips met as soon as he finished speaking and Gajeel swam them slowly to the beach, linked together. Gajeel used a free hand to push aside his boxers and Levy's swimwear and slid his hard cock into Levy. She gasped and threw her head back, her weight thankfully supported by her own strength and the water. Gajeel moved slowly, but Levy could feel him pulsing in her, as so she exercised her walls to contract around his cock, pulling him in. "Oh fuck Levy." He groaned as she tightened around him.

Soon enough his feet could touch the sand, and he laid them down in the surf, grinding into Levy with the waves to back him. Levy leaned her head back as Gajeel took her collarbone to his lips and sucked on it gently. Gajeel was more loving than ever before, and Levy loved it. Levy could feel that Gajeel was almost ready to finish, but she didn't want that, so she rolled them over and sat atop his great cock. She kneeled down over him as gravity pushed him all the way, and she felt the wave pushing against them. Levy settled into the same rhythm that Gajeel had, grinding in time with the ocean, as if it was willing them to orgasm. Gajeel's hands trailed all over her body, caressing her new tits, which brought a surge of pleasure to Levy that she had never experienced before. She leaned forward slightly so that Gajeel so take one in his mouth and as soon as he did she screamed with joy.

"Gajeel, that feels so good! Please keep down that." Gajeel just grunted into her tit and continued sucking as he pulled himself into more of a sitting position with Levy still straddled over him. As she continued to rock Gajeel's hands ran over her body again, one of them fondling the other breast and the other finding her clit. She loved it when Gajeel did that, and she knew she would only be another couple minutes before she came. Gajeel could sense this and picked up the pace. He always wanted to make sure she got a good orgasm in before he did, since feeling her spill all over him really did the trick. After Gajeel switched to sucking the other breast he heard Levy moan, imperceptibly silent except to him: "I'm coming soon, please make it a good one." Gajeel began to pump furiously at her clit as he felt her walls tighten against his cock so much that it almost hurt, and he removed his lips from her nipple allowing the ocean air to kiss them. Once his lips were free Gajeel clamped down on Levy's neck, as he knows she loves, and bit gently. Levy screamed once and exploded all over Gajeel's hard cock. The waves rocked them back and Gajeel swiftly rolled them back onto Levy's back and he began to pump feverishly into his woman, his own orgasm coming quickly.

"Levy this is me." He said as a way of warning before shooting his seed into her, Levy gasping and groaning for breath. Gajeel collapsed once he was spent, lying beside his love, enjoying their after sex scent. It was one of his favourites. As they relaxed on the beach, they let the sun and sea wash the stress away, and sure enough, they both fell asleep.

* * *

On the other side of the island, another couple was waking up from their nap on the beach. "Natsu, let's go. We've been here three days already, I want my friend back." Lucy said rather impatiently. Natsu and Lucy were on the trail of Aquarius' key, hoping that this random island, which so resembled Tenroujima, would be the hiding place of the last Golden Key.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Ah, no bother putting your clothing on Luce, you know how the locals feel about it." Natsu said grabbing their bags. They had found a decently sized shelter, good enough for a few people to camp out in, on their arrival. Lucy stopped putting her socks on and sighed.

"I know, I just can't help it. I hate being nude around other people." She whined pathetically. If Aquarius could see her now, uhhh, she shuddered at the thought. _Then again, Aquarius should have some idea of what area she's in, so maybe she won't be surprised or disgusted, if she's even here._ Lucy thought to herself. The key had better be here, it's one of the last places to look, and even then, Lucy would ever have known about the island if the quest hadn't appeared on the board.

When they got here, they fell suddenly on the beach, Natsu was cured instantly of his motion sickness, and they fucked like rabbits for hours. Lucy thinks that the locals were drawn to the noise they were making, since Natsu had been extremely over-zealous and ravenous, not that she was complaining, but the locals immediately told them that this island was a completely clothing free zone. They could keep their stuff in their bags and out of sight, or they could leave. Well they hadn't come all this way for nothing, and Natsu was not keen on entering the boat again, so he stripped immediately. The locals waited patiently for Lucy, who was extremely shy about her body, except with Natsu, and once she was naked they departed with a warning, that should they not adhere to the rules, an evil would befall the island and themselves. Lucy felt nervous about the warning, Natsu just shrugged it off.

"Lighten up Lucy, they seem to be nice people, they bring us food every day and whatnot. So honestly, how bad can they be?" Natsu offered. Lucy was not so easy. Although, it did make their spontaneous bought of passion easier to work with, Lucy couldn't help but feel like this island was a trap. The locals stuck to themselves, and this island was a paradise, so what was she worried about? Lucy shook her head to clear her thoughts, wrapped her belt with her keys and Fleuve d'Etoiles around her waist and took Natsu's hand.

"Alright, where to today? Can you smell her?" Lucy asked. Natsu's nose would be essential for locating the key, but so far had come up short.

"Kind of, let's head to the far side of the island, we haven't been there yet. I might be able to make sense of what I smell over there." Natsu commented looking to Lucy. She nodded and they were off. The island was not as large as Tenroujima, but the similarities were too, coincidental, for Lucy's liking. The massive tree that stood in the center, the tropical climate that differed from its geographical location, the ruins, all reminded her of Fairy Tails sacred land. The walk would not be long to the other side, however, stops were always going to happen.

"Natsu," Lucy said as her hand fell from her lovers, "I'm awfully hot here." Natsu turned around to see Lucy leaning against a tree, conveniently shaped to allow her to lean back languidly, her body curving seductively.

"Oh gods Lucy." He replied heavily as he went back to her, sweeping her up in his arms and settling her down on his hard shaft. These last few days they had both been so horny, so pent up sexually, that whenever desire hit, they went at it. It made searching for the key very difficult, but neither one of them was going to give up. Lucy wrapped her legs around Natsu as he braced them against the tree, crooked nicely under her ass, and pulled him in to her. "Lucy, you're so fucking tight!" He groaned and she nibbled on his earlobe and he pounded away in her.

"No my love, you're just fucking huge." She replied, which just made him drive into her that much harder and faster. Lucy bit down softly on Natsu's neck, giving him a hickey, and he exploded inside of her, filling her up. As soon as he was finished, Natsu was on his knees as Lucy sat on the tree and put her legs over his shoulders, his mouth seeking her heat. Once Natsu's lips met Lucy's pussy, she knew she was done for. "Yes Natsu, please." Lucy moaned out as Natsu ate and ate, his hunger never truly satiated. Natsu forked his tongue and licked up Lucy's slit, nibbling on her clit, as he felt her tension begin to rise. He inserted two fingers into her tight pussy and hooked one to hit her G-spot. He kept this rhythm up for another couple of minutes until she exploded onto his face. "I'm sorry, that was quick!" She exclaimed as Natsu stood up and pulled his woman off the tree gently.

"Not to worry, it was well worth it." Natsu smiled that big bright smile of his and took her hand again as he started to clean his face off.

"Maybe next time, I could get the facial." Lucy mumbled under her breath which Natsu obviously caught and smiled.

"Anything you want my love." He replied honestly. Lucy just blushed furiously and started walking.

Two more fuck sessions and they made it, the far side of island. The breeze was a little chillier here, since it was the north side, but there was barely a difference. In the distance they could see the figures of two people walking in their direction. Familiar people. Clothed people. Natsu and Lucy broke into a run to arrive there before any locals did and they were surprised at just _who_ the couple was.

"Levy?" Lucy questioned disbelieving at her friends new figure.

"Lucy!" Levy exclaimed joyously taking her friends hands.

"Salamander…" Gajeel breathed dangerously.

"Black Steel." Natsu replied cockily.

"You need to strip!" Natsu and Lucy yelled.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Gajeel and Levy questioned at the same time.

* * *

AN: I have absolutely no idea how long this island quest is going to be, for either couple. I am literally writing by the seat of my pants, please forgive me. I had always intended for NaLu and GaLe to meet up here. Sorry for the cliff hanger (not sorry this was planned).

Arigato gozaimasu,

Elysia Waterchild


	12. 11 - When Two Becomes Four

"You need to strip!" Natsu and Lucy yelled.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Gajeel and Levy questioned at the same time.

"Strip? Why are you guys naked?" Levy asked as Lucy started walking around her. "What is wrong with you?"

"Well, you're, curvier than when you left a few months ago." Lucy said. She was looking not only at Levy's breasts which had filled out nicely, but also her hips and ass. Levy looked more like a bombshell than she had truly ever wanted. "I wonder what gives, you're not pregnant are you?" Lucy asked.

Levy blushed and Gajeel choked on his own spit. "No, gods Lucy, no. Not yet anyways." Levy replied. Colour returned to Gajeel's face and she chuckled. "Now explain to me why the pair of you are naked, and why you're here." Levy ordered, ok straight to the point.

Natsu ceded the floor to Lucy and allowed her to explain since this was technically her mission. "We're here looking for Aquarius' key. A quest came in last week stating that a Golden Key was located somewhere on this island, which no one knew existed, and that only one who already possesses a Golden Key could retrieve it. Well that meant that only Yukino or I could get it. Once I spoke to her, she said she didn't want it, as she knew how strong my bond was with Aquarius and Natsu and set off." Levy and Gajeel were nodding, this bit making sense at least. "We were serious thought when we said you need to strip, you can keep everything in your bags, and Natsu and I have a hut on the other side of the island where the locals bring us food, that's big enough for you two as well. But you do need to be naked." Gajeel and Levy both crossed their arms in an X. "The locals here do not like clothing. They were yelling at us after we arrived 3 days ago about it. Some kind of curse or evil will befall the island if you do not adhere to their laws. Levy I know it's uncomfortable, but you know as well as I do, you must adhere to local custom." Lucy watched as comprehension crossed Levy's face and she sighed.

"She's right Gajeel. I know that unless it were absolutely necessary, Lucy would not parade around naked, and Natsu wouldn't let her." Levy commented as she began taking her clothing off. Gajeel just stood there looking stupid.

"I, ah, fine. If you're doing it, then I can too." Gajeel grumbled as he began to strip. Once they were done and their clothing stowed safely in their bag Gajeel stood tall as if lording himself over Natsu. "So where is this cabin thing that you're staying in." He asked. Lucy looked him over carefully. She had never really thought of Gajeel as anything other than a big brother, but seeing him like this, in all his dragon glory, she could appreciate Levy's way of thinking. She looked over at her petite friend and smiled. Levy picked a good one. A cock like that would keep any girl happy and Levy seemed blissful. Lucy looked back at Natsu, who seemed to be eyeing Levy. Similarly to what Lucy had been thinking about Gajeel, Natsu always considered Levy a sister, but this new body of hers would not quit! Natsu turned quickly and smiled at his girl, apparently they had some talking to do.

"This way. It's actually big enough for quite a few people to stay, although it's all one room." Natsu said as he and Lucy took the lead. He took Lucy's hand and whispered to her. "What was that comment that Gajeel made a few months ago? About a foursome?" He knew that Gajeel could hear him, but he also heard Levy talking so the likelihood that Gajeel was paying attention was slim to none, hopefully.

"Actually I think it was about a threesome, with your blessing, but ya, I get the feeling like there's a reason all four of us are here with our libido's the way they are. Still feels like a trap, now more than ever. But I can't help but want Levy and Gajeel to join us one night." She said with a purr in her voice, and Natsu could help but agree. He was very strong with his sexuality, but even he could admit that Gajeel was a specimen for women to admire. Fairy Tail was full of them: beautiful women and gorgeous men. It was a curse sometimes. Behind them Levy and Gajeel were still whispering.

"I know you want to fuck her and maybe we can talk to them about it later, but your fucking cock standing at attention right now is not the time." Levy whispered through gritted teeth.

"I can't help it Levy, I just feel like I need to be fucking you. Or her, or something. Hey Salamander!" Gajeel yelled. "Why do I feel like I need to fuck the daylights out of the tree."

Lucy and Natsu just laughed. "Well we wondered how long it would take. We're almost back to the cabin now, if you can make it that far, you can bunker down for as long as you like." Natsu replied. Gajeel and Levy just stared blankly at them until Lucy replied.

"It's this island, there's something in the air or water or something, that makes you so fucking horny all the time. It builds and builds and builds until you have to relieve the pressure." Lucy explained.

The cabin came into view and Gajeel lifted Levy with ease and set off in a run to the cabin. Bursting through the door Gajeel threw Levy down on a clean bed, one that hadn't been disturbed and rammed his cock into her. "Oh Levy, fuck yes you feel so good." He moaned out as he nibbled on her soft nipple.

"Yes Gajeel fuck me so hard." Levy exclaimed as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling herself up into the air. She began swinging against him as Gajeel kept himself upright on his four limbs, and let her do the work. "Oh gods you're so big!" She screamed as Natsu and Lucy entered the cabin and went to their own bed.

Natsu pulled some rope out from under the bed and tied Lucy's hands together to the head of the bed, and her feet apart to the bottom. Next he blindfolded Lucy and kissed down her body. She moaned and gasped and groaned into his kisses until she felt his lips once again at her core, and something else. Something above her face. She took it into her mouth and was not surprised to find a cock, hard and waiting for her. She began sucking the delicious cock as he began to face fuck her. Lucy moaned into it, sending shivers up the shaft to the body. She heard Natsu moan in time with it and felt him bury his face in her pussy as he began eating again. Lucy was barely conscious of the fact that there was another couple in the room until she heard Levy screaming in delight.

"Yes Gajeel! Oh fuck my tight ass, gods you feel so fucking good!" She screamed. Natsu looked over out of the corner of his eye and saw Levy on all fours, with Gajeel spearing into her now luscious ass.

Lucy's legs tightened around his head and drew Natsu back to what he was doing. As her climax came to a loud finish he removed his cock quickly from her mouth, and positioned himself above her pussy, still dripping with her juice. Removing the blindfold he smiled as he slammed into her. "I wanna do that with you later tonight Luce, I want your ass begging for me." Lucy just bit her lip and nodded, Natsu hadn't fucked her ass yet, they were easing towards it, since the Vulcan incident. And with that Natsu let out a roar and ejected his cum into Lucy's already dripping pussy. He fell down on top of her sticky body and kissed his woman lovingly. Sitting up, he untied her and they both looked at Gajeel and Levy, who were still going at it. They watched as Gajeel lovingly stroked Levy's clit as he pounded her from behind and as she rocked back into him, arching her back to get his cock in as much as possible.

"Gajeel I'm gonna cum soon baby." She groaned out as his thumb flicked over her clit. Gajeel pulled her into an upright position by gently cradling her neck and his hands roamed her body.

"Then cum baby, I'm there too." His voice was so tender, nothing Natsu and Lucy had ever heard before. Levy let out a scream out delight and exploded onto Gajeel's hard cock at the same time that Gajeel grunted and shuddered at his own orgasm. Levy's pussy leaked both of the juices and Levy fell back onto the bed.

Lucy walked over in a daze and looked at Gajeel askingly, he merely nodded. Lucy kneeled down before Levy, still on her stomach and kissed up her thighs. Lucy licked all of Gajeel and Levy's juices off from Levy's legs and spread them slowly. Levy gasped at the touches, soft and gentle, as she knows Lucy to be, and turns over onto her back, her legs spread. Lucy climbs on to the bed to get a better angle and kisses around Levy's clit, knowing it to be sensitive. As Lucy finished cleaning Levy's legs up, she placed a kiss, tender and gentle, over top of Levy's clit, and let her tongue flick over the tiny blue-haired woman's slit. Lucy could still taste Gajeel on her, and the smell was intoxicating, it must be a dragon slayer thing. As Lucy began to dive into her best friends pussy, Levy wove her fingers into Lucy's hair pushing her in more. "Oh gods Lucy, your tongue feel amazing!" Levy's eyes were closed, but even if they weren't, there was no jealous in either man's eyes, only honest admiration for the women they loved.

Lucy kept going at Levy until she came again, and then they moved to a 69. Levy wanted so badly to get at Lucy's pussy, but Lucy, did not want to give up eating Levy. Natsu and Gajeel just sat on the opposite bed, stroking their own cocks hoping that the girls would invite them to join, but perfectly fine if they didn't. Once the women had both come again they sat up in bed, smiled at one another and then walked over to the other's partner.

"Gajeel, I've always wondered if you are as hard as steel." Lucy said as she crawled into Gajeel's lap, his cock sliding effortlessly into her wet pussy.

"Natsu, I wanna feel a fire in my belly." Levy stated as she climbed into Natsu's lap and slid herself overtop of his cock.

Natsu and Gajeel just looked at each other and smiled like idiots. They nodded understandingly and let the women do their thing. As if they were one being, Lucy and Levy moved in sync. They could hear the ocean outside and they moved to that rhythm, grinding and bouncing on top of the new cocks. They moaned and groaned in sync, but then so did the men. Natsu and Gajeel each took the women's breasts in hand and mouth, savouring in the new flavours and scents. An hour passed, and still the women rocked on top of the men's cocks, the hard flesh pulsating with power. The men were getting ready to finish and their bodies seemed to fill with energy. Picking up their partners, Natsu and Gajeel turned them around in perfect synchronicity and laid the women on the bed, ploughing into their pussies this way. Lucy and Levy joined hands as the men pistoned into them. They both let out a loud roar and inside of exploding in the women, Natsu and Gajeel removed their cocks just in time and spewed their juices all over the pair of women. Both Lucy and levy were covered in both men. Natsu and Gajeel fell backwards onto the floor and promptly passed out while Lucy and Levy stood up hand in hand and walked to the shower to get clean. They'd move their men into their beds later, but for now, they had a lot of sex to wash off. Tomorrow, tomorrow they would start their respective quests. Tonight, they needed to get clean.

AN: No authors note this time. Tired from writing… Horny as all fuck. Plot in next chapter.

Arigato gozaimasu,

Elysia Waterchild


End file.
